


It's complicated

by jules3677



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris, True Blood
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Aftermath of Violence, Alternate Universe, Drama & Romance, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, Rape referred to, Sexual Content, Threats of Violence, Vampire Sookie, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-28 15:19:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jules3677/pseuds/jules3677
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sookie is unwell.  Eric rushes to her side.  Doctor Ludwig is unable to save her.  Vampire Sookie</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

IT’S COMPLICATED  
   
Post Season Seven True Blood. Some references to Charlaine Harris’s Southern Vampire Mysteries. I’m just playing in their sandboxes. Totally AU. Sookie suffers. Doctor Ludwig is unable to save her. Eric rushes to Sookie side. Lots of angst and drama.  
CHAPTER ONE: What has happened?  
   
EPOV  
I stand there with my hand clasped around Pam’s throat. Pam is desperately trying to speak while hanging from my hand two feet from the floor. My anger is making me vibrate. It would be so easy just to rip her head off.   
   
“You did what?” I repeat as I bang her head against the wall. “You did what?” If she survives this interrogation she may need time to heal as the blood on the wall is dripping down in copious amounts. She won’t be happy that another designer outfit is ruined, that is if she makes it through this.  
   
“Eric” Pam pleads, “Please let me explain.”  
   
“I don’t think so” I say as I shove her hard against the concrete wall. Her chances of survival are looking less and less. She knows how I feel. It has been five years since I last saw Sookie. She has withheld vital information about her. How could she? I slam her against the wall again. Have to be careful here the wall has cracks appearing in it. This is a load bearing wall, the whole place will implode if I break through the wall. Pam has red tears ruining her makeup. I don’t care if she looks like a panda. How could she? Each word I speak I slam her harder against the wall, again and again.  
   
She has always misunderstood my fascination with my little fae. Deliberately. Is she jealous? Is that why? Why? Why? Why? Disgusted with her I fling her onto the other wall. I will end her. She has gone too far this time. Why Pam? Why?  
   
“Eric” she croaks. “Please let me explain …”  
   
“I don’t think so, Pam. Get out of my sight.” I snarl at her “if you value your existence leave now. Don’t bother about me, just leave. NOW.” I turn to her. If she doesn’t crawl out of here immediately she won’t have to ever worry about anything again, she won’t be here. I will end her. How could she? “Get out. Get out now. Leave.” I need to move. I need to not be here. I need to see Sookie. How could Pam do this to me? She knew! She knew! She didn’t tell me. How could she? I kick her off the ground as I storm out of the office, not caring. How could she?  
   
I slam the front door closed and take off into the night. Flying. On my way to Bon Temps. Sookie! Sookie! Pam’s jealousy has gone too far this time. I can’t believe she knew and didn’t tell me. I had to find out from the wolf. Alcide. This isn’t good. Sookie must be alive. If she is dead when I get there Pam will never have to worry about clothes or shoes again. How could she? I’m nearly there. That fucking house of hers is still standing at least. Can’t feel any other thing around the farmhouse. At least she is inside. Though she appears to be labouring to breathe. Hope my invitation to her house is still there. I don’t slow as I rush through the front door. Yes. Sookie hasn’t rescinded my invitation. Lucky. I would have looked like an idiot bouncing back down the steps. Sookie is in her bathroom, the ensuite. I rush up the steps.  
   
“Sookie” I call. “Sookie. I just found out. Why didn’t you contact me? I would have been here immediately. Why didn’t you call?” I ask.  
   
“Eric” she moans. “Eric.” She is lying on the bathroom floor. I go to pick her up. “Don’t touch me. I’ll be sick again” she complains. “I’ve been like this for weeks.” I can tell. She looks so thin. Her face is so pale, there isn’t any colour in her face. Beads of sweat are dripping off her face. “Eric.” She repeats with a small smile then grimaces. What should I do?  
   
“I’m calling Doctor Ludwig” I tell her. “You need help Sookie.” I pull my phone out dialling her number as I look down at Sookie. She looks so frail. Why didn’t Pam tell me? She knew. She didn’t tell me. She deliberately didn’t tell me. I would end her immediately if she was here now. Wouldn’t have to think about it. My childe would be no more. If Sookie dies, she will too. How could she?  
   
“Doctor Ludwig” I state what she answers. “I need you at Sookie Stackhouse’s now. Don’t argue. I just found out about Sookie. She is extremely unwell. She is so underweight. We need your help.”  
   
“Viking.” She drawls.  
   
“Doctor Ludwig” I say. “Please she doesn’t look good at all. Please come” I request.  
   
“I’m here” she states as she appears. She looks at Sookie “you, my girl aren’t well.”  
   
“Tell me something I don’t know” Sookie moans as she convulses, swallowing. Her whole little body spasms. She curls into a ball, moaning. Her body shaking.  
   
“Let me through, Northman” Ludwig orders. The troll shoves past and bends over Sookie. “You, my girl, need to be off this cold floor. It’s not helping.”  
   
“No” Sookie moans. “If I move, I’ll just be sick again.” She puts her hand up to fend off the Doctor. “Leave me. I’m better here. No mess to clean up.” Sookie then swallows violently. Her body spasms, she stretches out then curls back up repeatedly swallowing.  
   
“Stand back” Ludwig directs. “She is going to be physically ill again. Go see if you can find a glass, we need to get some water into her. She is too dehydrated. This isn’t good. If she can’t keep the water down I’m going to start an IV line.”  
   
I immediately turn and look around the bedroom. Can’t see a glass. The room is a mess. There are clothes all over the floor. Used tissues too. When was the last time she cleaned? The room smells. Why didn’t Pam tell me? Why? “I’ll have to get a glass from the kitchen” I tell her. This place is a mess. A big smelly mess. I vamp down to the kitchen. This isn’t any better. How long has she been like this? The kitchen sink is overflowing with dirty dishes. The smell is appalling. What has happened? Sookie would never allow things to get this bad. She is too houseproud. Where are her friends? Where is that fucking brother of hers? I get a glass from the shelf. Run some water into it. Rinse it out. Pour some more water into it and return to the bathroom. Doctor Ludwig is now crouched over Sookie. “Here” I hold out the water filled glass to her.  
   
“I’m not sure if she’ll be able to even keep the water down” the Doctor tells me. “She is going in and out of consciousness. I don’t want her to choke. I’m going to start an intravenous line. This isn’t good” she tells me as she rummages through her bag. She looks over to me. “See if you can find her something clean to wear. That is if there is anything clean left” she states shaking her head.  
   
I turn and look. Not too sure that the Doctor is wrong in her assessment. This is a disaster. How could Pam not tell me? My anger ignites. I growl and kick the bed. It screeches as it crashes into the wall.   
   
“Viking. Concentrate. Clean clothes. Sookie first. Tantrum later.” Ludwig calls.  
   
I want to destroy. I want to kill Pam. I will kill Pam if I see her. Pam is dead. If Sookie dies, Pam is dead. But. I. Will. Have. Fun. Killing her. Pam is dead. I growl. There isn’t a clean piece of clothing here. Maybe in the dryer downstairs. “I’m going to have to check the dryer. There isn’t anything here that is remotely clean.”  
   
The smell is overpowering. How could she get like this? Pam knew and didn’t tell me I mutter to myself as I look in the dryer. Nothing. I vamp back upstairs. “There isn’t a clean bit of clothing to be found” I tell Doctor Ludwig as I appear in the bathroom doorway. Sookie doesn’t look any better. “Why isn’t she improving?” I ask the Doctor.  
   
“Give it a minute” she says. “I just got the line in. She is so dehydrated that finding a viable vein has been impossible.” She doesn’t even look at me as she continually monitors Sookie. Her other hand in in her bag. How does she keep so much in there? That bag is bottomless. “We need to get her to my hospital. She can’t stay here” she declares.  
   
She stands. “I’m going to transport her there now. “Follow me if you want. She needs to be in hospital. Then I’ll find out what is wrong with her.” She grabs her bag in one hand and clasps Sookie’s wrist and disappears with a pop.  
   
I look around. Trying to rein in my temper. This isn’t good. Pam better be gone when I get back. I pull out my phone and text her one word. LEAVE. I walk downstairs attempting to calm the emotions coursing through me. If I find out Pam knew how bad Sookie was and did nothing, nothing will save her. I quickly check to see if the house is secure and leave. Launching myself into the air from the top of the verandah heading to Doctor Ludwig’s hospital. Pam will be able to feel my anger still. Good. I’m going feed that anger through the bond into her. Then I’m closing off the bond. Pam is no more. Sookie better not die.   
   
Sookie better not die I think to myself. If she can’t be saved I’m turning her. I don’t care. I prefer her angry at me for eternity than an existence without Sookie in it. Being her maker I will be able to feel her for eternity. A world without Sookie is not a consideration. I don’t care. Sookie is essential. Pam is not. I fume over it all as I approach the hospital. “Be nice” I tell myself as I land. Things are bad if I’m actually talking to myself. I check myself dawn is still hours away. I growl as I enter through the hospital door.  
   
“Doctor Ludwig just arrived with Sookie Stackhouse. Where are they? I demand as I walk through the front foyer. I don’t bother to look. I can track Sookie by her scent and continue through another set of doors totally focussed on Sookie. I walk down the hallway not bothering to investigate the rooms. Sookie isn’t in them. I continue on until I come to Sookie’s room.  
   
“How is she?” I demand of Doctor Ludwig. She is moving around Sookie attaching wires and whatnot to her. This better fucking help. I stare at her body lying painfully on the white hospital sheets. A world without Sookie is not a world. This isn’t good. I’m thinking of ending the world. Not good. “Focus Eric” I demand of myself. Shit. Not good at all I’m lecturing myself. Fuck! I haven’t been this emotional since Nora passed. Fuck! First Godric, then Nora now Sookie. Can’t happen. Will. Not. Happen. His eyes never leave Sookie.  
   
Sookie convulses. Her body arches off the bed in pain. She cries out. She jerks from side to side. “Get over here Viking. Help hold her down.” Ludwig orders. “I’ll need to strap her to the bed if I can’t get her settled. She is doing more damage to her body. The sedation isn’t working” Ludwig mutters as she works on Sookie injecting something else into one of the lines she has inserted into Sookie’s body.  
   
“Do something” Eric hisses at her as he grapples with Sookie’s limbs trying to stop her thrashing.  
   
“I am” she snarls back at him. She hits the intercom button on the bedside phone “Bring restraint straps to room 13. Quickly! Get Nelly here! Whatever she is doing tell her emergency. We may lose the patient. Northman hold her down. Don’t’ let her hurt herself. Make sure she doesn’t choke on her tongue. You are a vampire use some of that strength.” Ludwig is spitting out orders as she struggles with Sookie.  
   
“I’m scared I’ll break something. She is strong. Unnaturally strong. This isn’t right. Something is wrong.” Eric grapples with Sookie as she again convulses. Her whole body arches off the bed and levitates while Sookie screams in pain. Eric climbs onto the bed levitating his body over Sookie’s, slowly lowering it back onto the mattress. His superior strength finally winning out.  
   
A female were enters the room with thick padded straps. “Doctor.”  
“Quickly. Bring them over here. Under the bed then over her body. The vampire will move when needed. Quickly” orders Ludwig. “Viking. When Nelly brings the strap up raise that part of your body. We need her immobile”  
   
“Hurry. She is going into convulsions again. I can feel her body cramping.” Eric calls. “This is ridiculous. She has never been this strong. What has happened to her?”  
   
Ludwig looks at him “With Sookie, we will probably never know. I wasn’t aware she was ill until I received your call.”  
   
Eric glances at her “I only found out this morning from Alcide. Pam knew. She gloated when I inquired. Pam may or may not see the next night.” His body rides Sookie’s arching struggling to restrain her movements without breaking something. They rise into the air. “This is ridiculous” he repeats, shaking his head.  
   
Ludwig looks at him “If she can levitate like this while unconscious, the whole bed will go with her when strapped to it. None of the beds are fixed to the floor or wall. This is a hospital. We’ll be pulling her down from the ceiling.” She shakes her head and glowers at Nelly. “Hurry with those straps girly, the child is ill.”  
   
She steps back as Eric gently forces their bodies back onto the hospital mattress. Grabs the strap and feeds it through a small space between their bodies. “Nelly, quickly secure the strap” she orders.  
   
Eric is still hovering over Sookie. Alert for the next convulsion. Hands ready to hold her head to stop any choking or swallowing her tongue. Another strap is fed between their bodies. They have now secured her shoulders and legs. The last strap over her lower torso is finally secured. Eric continues to hover in case Sookie raises the bed with the next convulsion.  
   
He looks at Ludwig. “There is only four hours until the sun rises.”  
   
She glances at him then concentrates back on Sookie. “I don’t think she will last the day. None of her vitals are responding to the medications. The sedative isn’t even calming her down. I can’t think of a treatment for her. She is spiralling. She will be in the Summerlands when you rise, Northman.” She shakes her head again, mystified.  
   
Eric snarls, “Summerlands will have to get in line. Take a number. I’m not losing her. Not after finding her again. The world won’t exist if Sookie Stackhouse isn’t in it.” He threatens Doctor Ludwig. Glances down a Sookie, who is still for the moment, but he can see she is starting to tense up indicating she is going into convulsions again.  
   
“You still care for her?” asks Doctor Ludwig.  
   
“Never stopped” admits Eric. To himself he says “still love her, she is my existence, she is my wife, my bonded”.  
   
“What happened to her?” Ludwig asks.  
   
“That Doctor I do not know. Alcide contacted me via phone and told me about Sookie. He didn’t say how it had happened. I asked Pam. She came to my resting lair and laughed that the little fairy was dying, nothing anyone could do, .” He smirks. “Pam may or may not exist at this moment. If I find her, she will be ended. Nobody. Nobody harms Sookie. When I find out what happened, and I will, death will be their final salvation” he threatens.  
   
Eric promises to himself that those who did this to her will spend their final days, weeks in agony. He smiles to himself and thinks the thousand years of his existence he has learnt many, many painful ways to entertain himself with a human body dragging out the suffering. Torture. Heal. Torture. Heal. Sookie can learn on living subjects. More than one person inflicted the damage to her beautiful voluptuous body. Each bruise and wound enraged him further. Pam had better have left the state, she would not survive his wrath. She knew what Sookie meant to him. His current childe was dead to him. If he found out she had anything to do with this she would suffer for five years before he relented and gave her final death.  
   
Sookie convulses taking Eric from his inner discourse of pain and suffering for his errant childe. He gently presses against her body forcing the bed back onto the floor. The monitors attached to her start sounding alarms as she thrashes even though she is strapped immobile to the bed.  
   
Ludwig, frustrated, drags her hand through her hair and states “This isn’t working. She isn’t responding. Nothing I have done has relieved her suffering. The fluid is sweated out each time she goes into convulsion. What has happened to her? If I didn’t know any better I would say she is deliberately doing this to herself. The damage to her body is weeks old yet little of any wounds have begun to heal. She is so malnourished”. She looks up at Eric who is still hovering over her patient. “Northman, prepare yourself, Sookie is not going to recover. If she was there would have been a positive sign by now. Too much damage to her body left neglected for so long.”  
   
“If I give her my blood?” Eric offers.  
   
“You’ll turn her” Doctor Ludwig replies.  
   
Eric smiles. “Is that a bad thing? She will be magnificent” he declares.  
   
“Would she want that? She loves the sun. She is Sky Fae Royalty. Niall will be furious.” Ludwig observes. She knows well that Sookie had such difficulty with her telepathy and yearned to be ‘normal’, whatever that is.  
   
Eric pronounces “I. Don’t. Care.” Caresses her face. “A world without Sookie is not a world.” He then looks up suddenly. “Check her for spells” he demands. “Get the medical witch here. Maybe this is magically induced” he ruminates as Sookie begins to surge against the restraints again. “She is getting worse” he declares as her body intensifies its arching against the straps and the bed rises from the floor.  
   
Eric tenderly presses against her tormented body lowering the bed to the floor.  
   
He looks at Doctor Ludwig. “Release her from the restraints and medical equipment. I’m taking her now. She won’t last until the sun rises. If I take her to ground now we will return in three days.”  
   
“She won’t want that.” The doctor says.  
   
“Too bad. I can’t watch her suffer like this. It hurts her too much. I will end the suffering and make her the most resplendent childe known to the supernatural world. She was born for greatness. She should be allowed to fulfil her potential. I will guide and love her for eternity.” Eric professes.  
   
“I am going to deny any knowledge of this” Ludwig states.  
   
“It doesn’t matter. Sookie has suffered enough. She will be my childe. Her creation, I believe has been destined. My existence is for Sookie. Only Sookie” he whispers to her. Caressing her face. Unable to not touch her.  
   
Ludwig, shaking her head, gently loosens the straps holding Sookie to the hospital bed.


	2. Chapter Two:  Eric Turns ....

CHAPTER TWO: Eric Turns ……

EPOV

Eric leant down and assisted Doctor Ludwig loosening the straps. He kept a hand gently on Sookie’s inert body, alert for signs of an impending convulsion. They were happening far too often for his liking. He snuck a glance at Sookie. She was still immobile and looked peaceful, at least, for the moment. Then she started to twitch, just as Ludwig had threaded the last strap from between their bodies. “She is going into another convulsion” Eric warned the Doctor.

“Be as gentle as you can,” Doctor Ludwig said. “Her movements are becoming more erratic with each new one.”

He watched the Doctor step back from the bed. Knowing she didn’t want to impede his attempts to minimise Sookie’s explosive movements while her body contorted when convulsing, Eric ignored her and patiently waited for Sookie to move. He wanted her healthy. He wanted Sookie, he truthfully admitted to himself he just wanted Sookie, only Sookie, Sookie forever. No-one fascinated him as much as his little fairy. Even after all this time she was his world. He smiled internally then braced himself while he hovered over her hospital bed. She arched off the mattress violently crashing into his body moving them both further into the air with the forceful impact before he could confine her movements. He was exerting far more strength than he usually would handling a human and more equitable to dealing with a Were near the full moon of their cycle.

“This is bad. She is so strong.” Eric exclaimed while he fought to tenderly limit her movements with his much larger frame when she seized. Her limbs were ratcheting into him, beating into his torso and thighs. Her head lolled for a brief moment before becoming rigid as slight figure cramped again and again. “Sookie. Sookie.” He called to her. “I’m here. I’ve got you. You’re safe” he repeated over and over to her while attempting to lessen the impact to her failing body.

He cradled her within his massive arms riding out the latest convulsion. He knew any damage she inflicted to him would instantly heal. He had endured far worse in his thousand plus years.

“Watch her head” Doctor Ludwig called to him over Sookie’s screams. 

Sookie explosively vomited over both of them. Doctor Ludwig was lucky, Eric grimaced as the rancid smell assaulted him while her arm impacted forcefully with his upper chest. His strength was the only thing refraining Sookie from injuring herself further. She undulated into his body. “Any other time …” he thought to himself, then berated himself; “this wasn’t the time!” “Sookie, Sookie” he again called to her, hoping she would recognise his voice. Hoping that his presence would somehow reassure her while she jerked violently, arms and legs flaying him relentlessly.

Foam dribbled from her thrashing mouth. She silently screamed at him this time as her body drove explosively into his.

“Quickly lower her” the Doctor ordered. “You’re too close to the ceiling,” she exclaimed.

“I’m trying. I’m trying. She’s is incredibly strong. This isn’t natural.”

“It’s Sookie. Of course it’s not natural,” Ludwig smirked. Then she straightened up, “she has always been extraordinary. She never understood.”

“Great things, Sookie. Great things, Sookie.” Eric repeated as he grappled with her, slowly lowering them both towards the bed. His immense physique the only obstacle between Sookie and the ceiling.

“Gently, vampire,” Doctor Ludwig instructed Eric as Sookie crashed into him and they both rose further.

Sookie began to scream again. Her voice hoarse. She gulped large breaths as if she hadn’t experienced the action for so long. Her eyes opened and looked blankly at him. “Sookie. Sookie” he called to her. “It’s me. It’s Eric. It’s your bonded” he called to her again. 

She didn’t respond to his ministrations. He hurt. She always responded to him.

Sookie jerked. Her hand struck him face, nails gouging his cheek. “No! No!” she screamed as her body ratcheted into his. “I was only trying to help your son,” she argued with an unseen identity. “Don’t touch me! Don’t touch me!” Tears ran freely from her eyes, her head thrashing back and forth. Her arms beat against him, “Leave me alone! Leave me alone” she pleaded. “Leave me ….” Sookie lapsed back into her catatonic state, falling back towards the bed. Eric quickly hugged her ensuring she harmed herself no further and placed her tenderly back on the bed.

He looked at Doctor Ludwig. “She’s too exhausted to go through another one. Her heart beat is stuttering. She can hardly breathe except when she is hurting. This is too much. I’m taking her now.” He turned lifted her body and flew out of the room.

“I’ll let you know how it goes” he called back to Doctor Ludwig, heading towards the front exit.

The hallway doors to the foyer were shouldered open by him, the front door to the hospital crashed against the wall. He didn’t acknowledge the receptionist, guard. Eric soared into the night with his treasured Sookie. He peered down at her as they moved through the night, “We’ll be there soon. We’ll be there soon. I can’t lose you, not you. Not after Godric. And Nora. It hurts, Sookie. You know I don’t like feelings. But you are my everything. I won’t allow it. Do you hear me, Sookie” he demanded of the comatose woman, clasping her to him. “You will be with me for eternity. You will show the universe your magnificence. I’ll be beside you the entire time. We will be together” he finally whispered to her as they landed on the grass.

He clutched her to his body. She hung limply in his arms, her head lolling backwards. “Shhh. Shhh, my Sookie. We are here. We are here. This is my estate. We are here. This is my home. It’s our home” he crooned to her as they sped toward the rear door. 

Eric went through the essential security routine to access the mansion. The door automatically slid open after it had verified his identity. Inside was cool. He had 85 minutes before the sun rose. He had 85 minutes to clean his bonded. Sookie had 85 minutes left. In three days she would rise his Childe. Together they would hypnotise the universe. The world would be enamoured with her, just as he was from the moment she walked into his bar all those years ago.

He filled the oversized bath. Making sure the water temperature wouldn’t scold her. She didn’t need any further harm. Her maimed body made him wince. He had tortured many during his existence but to see the wounds inflicted on her body enraged him. “Pam. Fucking Pam,” he muttered as he lowered them both into the tepid water. “Why didn’t she?” he exhaled deliberately, trying to calm himself as he cradled Sookie in his arms. He was still furious with Pam. But for now he knew he had to focus on his soon to be Childe.

Eric poured water over her wounded body. He had torn the dreadful hospital gown from her body. The ties were ignored. He wanted his bonded clean. He tenderly rinsed her body, carefully, all too aware of each and every insult inflicted to her wasting body. Stepping out of the tub, still cradling her, he pulled a towel from the wall rack. They were replaced daily by his house staff. He wrapped her in the voluminous depths of the towel, gently running his hands over it to dry her. Once he was satisfied, he quickly stripped himself of his clothes. Leaving them where they fell he picked Sookie up from her repose on the floor.

Eric moved them into his light tight bedroom. Laying her carefully on the California bed, he sought out clean clothing for them both, knowing that Sookie would be appalled when they rose if they were naked. “A soft t-shirt for you, my bonded,” he spoke quietly to her, knowing she wouldn’t respond but feeling better when he did. “I know I have a pair of sleep pants here somewhere” he muttered to himself shaking his head. “Talking to yourself again, Eric” he smirked. “The first sign of madness” he declared, shaking his head again. 

He was nervous. He knew Sookie didn’t want this. He was too selfish to ignore his own desires. He was too selfish to allow the universe to exist without his Sookie. “Soon, my Sookie. Soon” he crooned, hoping that the sound of his voice may give her unconscious self some comfort. Another convulsion would shortly begin. He could see her begin to twitch. 

His acutely sensitive hearing heard her mutter “No. No. Don’t. Please don’t. It hurts. It hurts!” She screamed the last word. Her body arched off the bed. Eric was on her as she levitated.

“My Sookie, my Sookie,” he pleaded with her unconscious form. “Shhh. Shhh.” Eric soothed Sookie as he supported her while she thrashed and jerked in his arms. Her legs flailed against his thighs. She started to swallow violently. Eric worried she would choke. He wrapped himself wholly around her as she trembled. “Shhh. Shhh. Sookie. Sookie. I’m here. Shhh. It will be over soon,” he reassured as her clenched fist impacted with his nose, breaking it. Luckily he immediately healed. “That’s it. That’s it. Nearly done, Sookie. Then never again. You’ll never hurt like this again. I will make sure of it,” he said, clutching her to him as the spasms eased.

Working quickly he wrangled the shirt on her. He smiled to himself knowing she will be mortified when she rises without any undergarments. His Sookie had always been overly modest. “That will end” he thought. He will teach her to be proud. He will encourage her radiance. The universe will discover what he knows, she is without peer. He leered when his shirt covered her bountiful breasts. He donned his pants, rolling his eyes. “Only for Sookie,” he thought. Going quickly to the dresser he grabbed two hair ties. One for him and the other for his love. They may be going to ground but that did not mean he would rise with tangled and matted hair. Sookie would not be pleased if her blonde locks were unkempt when they rose, he thought.

Knowing instinctively that they had less than forty minutes, he gathered Sookie into his arms. She muttered nothings into his chest while turning restlessly as if seeking shelter from some unknown attacker. “Shhh. Shhh,” he whispered to her as he sat on the large lounge. “Now it begins. In three days you will rise my Childe” he told her as his fangs descended, he nuzzled her neck where her jugular vein sluggishly pumped blood to her faltering heart. “You are mine!” he declared as his fangs sank into her skin and he began to drain her blood, sucking greedily. Her blood, even with the illness, was still superior to any he had previously experienced. Once he sensed her heart faltering, he brought his wrist to his bloody mouth and brutally bit into it. “Drink, my Sookie. Drink” he crooned to her placing his dripping wrist at her panting mouth. He massaged her throat with his other hand, encouraging her to imbibe as much of his essence as she could manage.

Eric waited with Sookie cradled to his body. He could feel his blood exploring her body, attaching itself to her very being. He felt the Maker Childe bond ignite between the two and smiled. He looked to the ceiling “My thanks to you Odin for granting me this glorious gift. I will treasure it always.”

They rose from the lounge. Eric could feel Sookie’s body begin to change. He had fifteen minutes before the sun began it ascension. Speeding out the rear door of the mansion, the locks sensed his exit and resecured the building until his day staff arrived to carry out their duties. He made his way deep into the forest surrounding the area. Locating an ideal site he landed gently on the ground, mindful of his precious Sookie. Placing her on the ground and confident there would be no repeat of the violent spasms she had been experiencing, Eric knelt and pushed his hands into the ground removing large wads of dirt. He sculpted their nest for the next three days, taking extra care to ensure that there would be plenty of soil to cover and protect them from the lethal sun.

He stood and glanced up at the lighting sky. Eric bent and regathered Sookie to him. She appeared at lot calmer since he had fed her his blood after draining her of hers. Missing her blood was nothing. He knew that he now had eternity with his bonded. Lowering her into their resting place for the next three days he lay down with her still inert in his arms and leant up to gather the dirt to cover them both. 

Eric felt peaceful within himself. He knew Sookie would not be happy when they rose. He knew she never wanted to be a vampire. He admitted to himself that he was selfish, the universe couldn’t exist without Sookie Stackhouse in it. He would be a patient Maker with her. She would rise angry and no doubt violent towards him for going against her expressed wishes. He smiled to himself, he didn’t care, she would be a legendary vampire and he would be by her side for eternity. He snuggled Sookie into his side. He would not meet the sun like Godric, depressed with the length of his existence, was his last thought as he died for the day.


	3. CHAPTER THREE:  Sookie Rises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sookie rises as Eric's new Childe.

CHAPTER THREE: Sookie Rises

Eric feels Sookie stir in his arms. He has waited for this for the last two nights. He tries not to allow his emotions to flood their bond.

“Sookie” he calls to her. “Sookie,” shaking her gently.

Sookie ignores him and nuzzles his chest. He is happy to allow this as he knows that when they emerge from the ground she will be relentless.

Eric continues to review the graphic images he’s received from his new Childe. He woke to all these memories the first night they were in the ground. He’s sure this is her entire life, he fucking hopes so. He hasn’t rested since the memory onslaught. This unprecedented data dump is so excruciatingly vivid; it’s as if the memories are his own with the accompanying smells, feel, touch and tastes he’s never experienced before. Fried chicken sure is something other than its rancid stench. All he does is sift through the most intense memories in an attempt to maintain his own emotional equilibrium for when his new Childe rises. There are so many of her memories running through his head that he hasn’t discovered what happened to Sookie resulting in her fatal condition and he turning her. The memories aren’t in chronological order, there appears to be no pattern with regard to how they he them received either. He will advance through them all but his new Childe is his focus for today, tomorrow and probably the next decade. All he hopes is that he is able to have time after his Childe rests and before she rises each evening. That is, between all his Area 5 Sheriff duties too.

Pamela, his eldest child, will also be his focus, he fumes. Not a good focus. Having something stashed way to take his current anger out on is always beneficial to his temper, and those around him. Thinking of her now enrages him. He wants to tear her limbs off, cauterize the opens wounds with liquid silver then imprison her in a lead lined casket and sink her to the bottom of the deepest lake. Or maybe not the lake he muses, just keep her in the casket and bring her out to play with when he needs to relieve some built-up anger. The Gods know that the current regime of Louisiana does nothing up but stir shit up. But nothing can justify Pam’s deliberate neglect of his beloved Sookie. His bonded wife. She knew Sookie was ill. She knew, he repeats to himself.

Eric knows Sookie will be antagonistic. He is feeding waves of calm continuously into both bonds, the Maker/Childe bond he has the most control of, attempting to lessen her expected belligerence. It won’t be pleasant once she realises what he did, he will not allow the universe to exist without Sookie Stackhouse. The blood bond they created earlier in their relationship, he can feel it dimly inside of him. His beloved makes his undead life interesting, he ruminates to himself. She makes his existence scintillating, he admits to himself. 

Sookie rubs against him, distracting him. He would respond but knows if he does the current peaceful state will be disrupted. Just one more moment he thinks, then the show will begin. ‘Sookie will begin’ he laughs to himself. Secretly, he is looking forward to Childe Sookie. Pleasure and contentment co-exist within him, ‘how unique’ he laughs again to himself.

He thinks, maybe, just maybe, he will have a better understanding of her tumultuous emotions and they will avoid their petty squabbles. He’s aware he’s avoiding the fucking great elephant in the room, well grave actually, he hasn’t spoken or seen Sookie these last five years. Why? Why would he do this to her when he knows she adamantly didn’t want this? Eric’s not looking forward to it but he’s determined to teach her to embrace vampirism. She is magnificent, he thinks as he admires her. The external and internal injuries have healed while they were at rest. He continually feeds her calm, feeling of calm, as he considers all this. The t-shirt has to go!

Sookie violently explodes upwards, using her arms braced on his chest to propel herself off him, scattering the dirt that covered them from the lethal sun’s rays. “What has happened to me?” she asks, looking around. “I am so hungry. What is that smell? What have you done to me, Eric? No! No! You didn’t. You didn’t,” she repeats. She looks down, “I’m a vampire” she ends plaintively.

“Sookie, Sookie!” Eric calls as he rises from their hole. He straightens to his imposing height and looks down at her, even though he is standing in their manmade grave. “Sookie” he again calls to her, attempting to get her attention as she wallows in the knowledge that she is a vampire. “Sookie” he commands more authoritatively. She is vibrating with need, anxiety, grief and anger.

“Sookie, let me explain.” He requests.

“No, Eric,” she spits out. “You’ve made me a vampire. I told you I never wanted to be a fucking vampire” she yells. She turns quickly and overbalances due to her vampire enhanced abilities. Blindingly fast she’s on her feet again. Eric senses confusion from her. Her emotions are rocketing from rage, which he expects, to utter confusion and overwhelming grief, all overridden with her blinding desire to feed. Her head whips back to him, “What the fuck? Arhhh” she screams into the night air.

Eric, alert, smiles at Sookie, “my Childe, calm down you need to drink. You must be ravenous. You are so thin. Drink some of the True Blood over there” he indicates to the bottles resting beside their grave.

“Even though I can’t smell it, it looks appalling” Sookie complains. ‘Patience’ Eric thinks to himself. She wrinkles her nose in disgust. “You have never had this shit?” She accuses him, “now you want me, your newly risen Childe, to drink that sludge!” She glares at him and tenses ready to launch herself anywhere, anywhere but here. “I’m not drinking that fucking shit and you can’t make me” she childishly declares. Privately he’s amazed she didn’t stamp her foot. Her anger ratchets up five notches. “Find me something fresh” she demands “then I deal with you. Turning me into a fucking vampire,” she mutters. “Fuck!”

Eric thinks to himself, ‘and I was worried she’d rise suicidal’. “Sookie. Be still. Don’t make me compel you with a Maker’s command.” He jumps out of the grave. “Come.” He holds his arm out to Sookie. “If you aren’t going to drink the True Blood I won’t make you, but you need to eat immediately. We’ll return to my safe house and seek out the live donors I have arranged for you. You need to eat”

“Eric.” Sookie says quietly. “I don’t know if I can hurt a person.” She looks down at the ground, desolate. “I’ll be able to read everything from them now. Touching them, she shivers will make it worse than before.” Her whole body reads dejection. She looks up at him sharply, her face changing to angry. “You made me a vampire! I’ll be able to hear every thought within the state. My shields will be impossible to maintain. Why didn’t you let me die? Why?” she roars at him as she violently launches herself at him. 

Her impacting explosively with his body forces him to take a stabilising step or two backwards. He gathers her into his arms. He likes her here; clutched to his body. He breathes in her scent and nuzzles her hair for a brief moment.

“We are going to my house.” He decides. “There will be fresh blood there. You will drink until you can’t take another drop.” He orders. “Sookie you were so sick when I found you. Doctor Ludwig was feeding fluids into your intravenously. Nothing was helping. You kept convulsing. Each fit was increasingly worse than the previous. I wanted you. I wasn’t going to allow you to leave me.” His superior strength keep her at his side. ‘So far’ he congratulates himself, ‘the fireworks’ he was expecting ‘hasn’t eventuated.’

“We will return to my house” he tells Sookie, as they stride off into the night. His superior sight allowing them to avoid any holes or obstacles. “It is also your house now. The farmhouse is not safe for a vampire to rest in. It’s too well known. Your resting place should not be known to anyone who is not of your blood. As you are so young, I, as your Maker, will teach and guide you.” 

Eric truly expected Sookie to blanch at his last statement. Nothing. Sookie remains quietly at his side as they walk towards his mansion. This is most unlike her. He is unsure what has happened to elicit this muted response from her. None of the usual outrage, no accusations of him being “high-handed”. Most perplexing. He tightens his arm over her shoulder and smiles gently at the top of her head. He admires her golden locks which appear to absorb the moonlight as it filters through the trees, making her tresses shine. 

She is a vampire now, her ability to control her emotions and actions are meant to be minimal. As her Maker it is up to him to curb her more impulsive actions, control the damage, and minimize her destructive and chaotic impact on the universe. Yet, here she is, walking quietly alongside him. Most perplexing. The agitation displayed when she first rose has disappeared.

He knows he has to urgently get fresh blood into her. Deal with the main issue, then proceed, he thinks to himself. Her hunger for blood should be consuming her. But here she is. Acquiescent and calm. The bond isn’t telling him anything different. Their bond quietly hums in the background. No explosive outbursts. Nothing. One spoken command earlier, to stay calm, and here they are. This is the polar opposite from when fucking Pam rose.

Pam burst out of the grave, incessantly talking and demanding. She bounced. She had needed to be isolated to learn to curb her impulsivity. Those first three decades with Pam were work, but as her Maker he had to be on constant alert. Near misses and some failures, read unexpected deaths, were every day. The destruction she wreaked throughout their retreat sometimes endangered them both causing him to continually relocate them to a safer haven. He’d had to pay off more than one family to cover her actions. “Fucking Pam” he thinks. “She admitted she knew Sookie was sick. Yet she did nothing, she knew how I felt about her.” 

Eric knows once he is confident that Sookie is be able to manage without him for a few hours, probably prior to her rising, he will seek out Pam and extract answers from her. She might not appreciate how he extracts those answers from her but he doesn’t fucking care, answers will be forthcoming. Fucking Pam! She’ll pay. Sookie nearly died. The universe nearly ended! “Pam! Will! Fucking! Pay!” He shouts to himself.

Sookie looks up at him “I can feel your anger. Is it always like this? Will I feel you the whole time? Will I feel everything? Am I going to hear every single creature? Will I have no rest? Sookie fires question after question at him. Now that she doesn’t need to breathe he may never have any rest again. But it will be worth it to have Sookie. “You knew I didn’t want to be a vampire!” she loudly accuses Eric. “We talked about this years ago. I didn’t want this. You agreed you wouldn’t turn me. Why did you break your word?” she accuses Eric.

Eric takes an imaginary breath and thinks “it starts now. Better now. Get it out of the way. Plus, damage to the forest is better than having to have workers come to repair the mansion.” “Sookie, Sookie” he tells her “you were so desperately ill. Doctor Ludwig did everything she could. She even said, after working on you for hours, that there was no hope you would recover. I don’t know what happened to get you to that state. That we’ll talk about later. But, I couldn’t allow the universe to exist without you in it. Your presence means that the world is well and there is hope. You not being there means there is no universe. Yes. I know that sounds crazy. I am a vampire. By nature a selfish vindictive and possessive creature. You. You have always been mine. Mine.” He repeated. “Since the night you walked into my bar with Compton. That night you came seeking answers to save your ridiculous brother from the allegations he had murdered those girls. You didn’t know it. You were destined to be mine. We are destined to be together. Destined to walk this earth together. Destined. You are destined for big things Sookie Stackhouse. And I will be by your side, as your Maker, and as your Bonded supporting, advising and aiding you. That is why I turned you. The Universe doesn’t exist without you in it. I won’t allow it.” He declares to her.

She appears to be thinking about what Eric has just said. The bond gives nothing away.

“This is strange” Eric says to her with a wry smile. “I expected destructive tantrums and bloody tears when you rose and realised that I had made you my Childe. Much yelling and screaming. Everything. For you to be this calm is unnatural in a vampire of your youth. How do you feel? He asks of her as they continue on towards the now visible mansion.

Their steps are in sync. If you could call her hurried two steps to his one. The physical differences blatantly obvious to anyone who was to study them as they walk side by side closing on the doorway. Her smaller stature dwarfed by his imposing physique. She shrugs her shoulders.

“I don’t know why? This is the calmest I have felt. The hunger is there. The hunger is gnawing at me. The absolute need for blood is growing second by second. But this is the calmest I have felt for years. I feel like something has clicked into place. Don’t, for one minute doubt I am not pissed that you ignored my wishes, but I’m not feeling angry at you. You are going to feed me, aren’t you?” Sookie questions.

Eric hugs her closer. “Yes. My safe house here has a number of donors waiting for you. And I also procured blood from the blood bank to supplement your first feeding.”

He explains to her as they entered the mansion’s rear security door, “you will need to feed regularly. By that I mean twice daily to quench your insatiable thirst. With all new children the hunger is the only thing the can think about. Well. That and fucking. Feeding and fucking.” He says as he opens the internal door. The donors await in an adjoining room.

“I hope you don’t expect me to call you Master” Sookie says out of the blue and so quietly that anyone without supernatural hearing wouldn’t have heard it. “I’m an American! We have free will and bow to no-one. I’m not Pam.” She declares to him. “You’re just another person. Sure you’re my Maker, but you’re just another person, vampire, whatever.” She turns away to inspect the room.

Why she thought of this now, Eric has no idea and decides to disregard her comments. Thinking of Pam riles him up to a berserker rage. If he comes across her in the next two or three years he will end his eldest Childe. Violently. With great prejudice. And take great pleasure in doing so. The longer she has to suffer the better he will feel. He has make up his mind, torture her or end her. He has Sookie now. He has Sookie, but what Pam has done or not done is unforgiveable. She will be dealt with. She will know his displeasure in miniscule detail as he instructs her on proper childe etiquette. He needs to stay calm so he doesn’t feed his rage to Sookie through their bond. He needs to get her through her first feeding, he thinks shaking his head..

“Eric! Eric!” Sookie calls to him. “I can hear their heartbeats. I can hear the blood rushing through them. The sound! The sound! Swish! Swish! It’s so loud. How do you make it stop?” Sookie is becoming more and more agitated. She’s becoming frenzied. She’s beginning to vibrate again. To the naked eye it would not be visible, Sookie is shaking, but with her vampire abilities, to Eric, she is a blurry movement.

“Come here Childe” Eric indicates to himself. She speeds towards him. Her vampire speed aiding her movements. “You will adjust. You’ll endure the sounds and feelings you’re experiencing. You are a vampire now. You are my Childe.” Eric explains calmly to her, forcing her to concentrate on her Maker’s voice and absorb the meaning of his words. “This is how we all feel when we are first turned. Everything is so new and so fucking loud. Everything is exaggerated. The tiniest noise which you wouldn’t have noticed before now sounds like a church bell ringing right beside your ear. The universe is enhanced with vampirism. It’s all bigger and brighter” he finishes as he gently brushes his fingers along her cheek. 

“Now you need to eat. You need to recover. You need to gain your strength. I will guide you through all this and more. I’ll be beside you making sure that no harm comes to the donors. I’ll go slowly, as I show you, so you can learn to feed without harming or killing the donors. But, Sookie, you need to feed. This is not negotiable. Your sustenance is blood from now on. You need to accept this” he adds. Then he commands her “Sookie, as your Maker I command you to always feed. You are not allowed to starve yourself. You are not to inflict pain or deliberately harm yourself. You are never, in any way overt or covert, to seek to end yourself. I will not have it.” Eric stresses.

Sookie can feel the command instantly settle within her. Her entire being is infused with her Maker’s command. Her essence knows this to be true.

“I hadn’t thought of any of that, Eric” Sookie says to him, openly. “The noise of the humans in the next room is too distracting. I want to go in and drown myself in their blood. Swim in it. Do laps in it. I don’t want to gently sip it. I want to gulp their blood down then pick up the next one and do exactly the same thing” she declares, starting to tremble with hunger as she thinks of the blood in the adjoining room. 

“Let me feed,” she implores of him. “Don’t let me harm or kill them. You’ll make sure I don’t do that. I don’t want to do that.” Sookie looks up to him, her eyes pleading. “Please. Please Eric.” She beseeches him. “I couldn’t live with myself if I hurt any of them. But I want to feed. I need to feed. Now! I need to feed now,” she repeats.

“Come. We’ll get your first feeding out of the way. After, you’ll feel a lot better and will be able to think more clearly. This is natural, the consuming desire to sate yourself, to gorge yourself when you first rise.” Eric says. Then he adds, thoughtfully. Praising her. “You have been incredibly well behaved for a newly risen vampire, Sookie. I am proud of you. Any other newly made Childe would be bursting into the donor room attacking the source of the blood. Pam was like that.” He admits to Sookie.  
‘Fucking Pam. Fucking Pam is in so much fucking trouble she won’t be able to fuck for eons,’ he thinks to himself. Making that a promise.

Sookie preens with the praise from her Maker.

“Let me feed. Then you can tell me anything you want. I need to feed! I want to feed” she demands of him. “You’re cruel to make me wait. You are doing this deliberately” she accuses Eric. Sookie races to the other side of the room. Then the other side. Her restless energy making her a blur to all but Eric. “I need to feed,” she screams at him. “Feed! Feed! I hurt Eric. I hurt so much. So much pain. Always pain.”

Eric gestures to another door in the room. “Come. We will go through this together. I’ll be with you the whole time. Remember this if you can. I won’t let anything happen to you or the donors’. Trust in me as your Maker, Sookie,” he reassures her as he exits the room. Sookie following closely behind.

They step into the adjoining room. Eric can see she is vibrating with need. To himself he admits he is astonished Sookie has managed the change so seamlessly. None of the histrionics he was expecting. He isn’t going to congratulate himself just yet, sure that Sookie’s displeasure will be expressed some time in the not too distant future. She doesn’t forget, this one can hold a grudge! Though, one of the most attractive attributes in his bonded is her loyalty to her friends. He hopes that this stays true of his new Childe. He nods at the donors in the feeding room.

The feeding room holds four reclining chairs, for when things progress. Smile. Many delightful feeds, in this room, has led to a rambunctious fuck on the large bed in the corner. It is the nature of things. Though, he thinks to himself, his new Childe may mean less fucking. Her sensibilities as a human hybrid fairy were extremely conservative. He’ll have to see, he reminds himself. This will have to be managed delicately. Which reminds him, she needs to feed. He chuckles to himself. He never chuckles! All the memories he received from Sookie have certainly distracted him. Concentrate, he reprimands himself. He is talking to himself again. Sookie has affected his demeanour, well his inner demeanour.

“Sookie, these three lovely specimens are on my payroll purely for their blood” he states to her. “They have applied for and been approved to directly supply their blood to me and others that I approve of. Each week they are assessed by my human medical practitioner, who is also on my payroll. They were informed by my dayman that a newly risen vampire would be sampling and drinking their blood today.” He continues as he stares at Sookie “they volunteered to be the first ever to feed you blood. They consider this to be a great honour. Please do not disrespect their gift to me and you. The want to do this. Now I want you to watch me carefully as I prepare to feed. Once I have fed I’ll be happy to answer any of your questions.”

Eric seats himself on the nearest recliner chair and indicates with his index finger to the closest donor to approach him. The auburn haired donor walks towards him. She sits beside him on the recliner when she receives permission. “For the purpose of this feeding I want you on your side” he instructs the donor, “so my new Childe can observe my feeding. Do not be alarmed, my Childe has been commanded not to feed until I instruct her.” The donors are informed.

All three donors nod. The two who will feed Sookie sit upright on the bench. They are happy their employer thinks of their welfare too. They know they are to be given a bonus for partaking in their employers Childe’s first feed. They are honoured that their blood will be the first she ever experiences.

Sookie stands behind Eric. At sub vocal level she repeats to him “I’m hungry. Get on with it or I’ll break. I don’t want to hurt them. Don’t let me hurt them.” Sookie pleads.

Eric doesn’t visibly acknowledge his Childe but pushes calm and love through their bond. He cradles the prone auburn haired donor in his arms. To her he instructs “please be as silent as possible. My Childe will be watching. I wish for her to view the feed undistracted.”

“Now, my Childe” as Eric leans into the donor’s neck. “Here, you see the large veins.” He was indicating to an area on the neck. Sookie peers down, bending down to observe closer.

“Yes, I see. If I concentrate I could probably read what each particle of blood is saying to the other.” Sookie fumes impatiently.

Her sarcasm obviously indicating Sookie is at the end of her tether. Eric looks up to her, “Sookie, be patient.” He scolds her. “You said you wanted to do this right. You said you didn’t want to harm anyone.” Playing on her guilt was obviously a little bit low, but Eric was determined he would get Sookie through this with the donors unharmed. Not one hair on their heads would be harmed, but if it did happen he could always glamour them to believe they weren’t injured. It wasn’t his first time doing this. Fucking Pam killed her first five feeds through sheer greed, too eager to glut herself on blood.

Just the thought of Fucking Pam dampened his mood. Fucking Pam. Ruins the fun in sharing the first feed of his favourite Childe. She will pay for this too, he vows to himself.

He berates himself ‘concentrate’. He continues with his lesson. “The object is to extract the blood from the veins as cleanly as possible. You don’t want to be a messy eater, do you my Childe?” Personally he doesn’t care, but as Sheriff of the Area he should set a good example. His newest Childe will be his gift as the perfect vampire. None shall doubt her. Knowing he is once again distracted, he does the honourable thing and blames that Fucking Pam. 

“Watch me” he tells Sookie. 

“You.” He orders the donor, tightening his hold on her body, “don’t move and don’t make a sound.”

Eric lowers his head. His fangs drop and his mouth covers the site where he intends to bite. Sookie can smell the donor’s arousal. 

“She wants you to fuck her.” Sookie tells him. “As soon as I smelt her arousal I lowered my shields. I don’t have to fuck them? Do I? I don’t want to. I won’t. You can’t make me,” Sookie declares.

Eric ignores her. Feasting on the blood, swallowing slowly so not to harm the donor’s heart. He is listening to her heartbeat for signs that it is slowing. Once he hears that, he stops feasting from her. Moving his mouth from her neck he leans down and gently licks the area ensuring that the fang marks heal. Nothing says cheap like a scarred and scabbed donor.

“Now you.” He says to Sookie as he rises from the chair. The donor lays on the chair a moment longer.

“You may watch if you wish” he permits his donor. He looks at the other two dark haired donors. “Ladies. If you would be so kind? Please approach the recliners. Both on the same chair.” He instructs. “My Childe will be upright so I can exercise control of her actions.”

“Sookie.” He commands. “Come stand beside their chair. I will be behind you. Holding you, restraining you, so that you keep your vow not to harm the donors’ is kept.”

Eric knows he is laying it on thick. He needs to get Sookie through this. He can feel her ravenous hunger through their bond. He continues to send calm back into their bond. He still cannot believe the control she is exercising. Godric practically had to confine him in sliver after his first feed. They were on the battlefield among his loyal kin. He laid waste to many warriors that night in his attempt to quench his insatiable hunger. “Godric, my Maker, I miss you.”

“Now Sookie. You saw what I did. You saw how easily the artery is to find. You can feel the blood coursing through it from this close. This is very important, my Childe. You need to follow my instructions exactly. Pay attention.” Eric sternly tells her. “Now, gather the donor close to you. Closer,” he instructs. “Gently now,” he urges. “Bring yourself closer. The more even tempered you are the less chance there is of you hurting your donor. Remember, you don’t want to harm the donor. Concentrate on the artery. Prepare the site. Lathe the skin with your tongue. Gently prick the skin with your fans. Allow your fangs to sink into her neck in to the artery. The blood flowing into your mouth, swallow. Don’t gulp you’ll inflict damage. That’s it. Listen to the heartbeat. Hear is beating, pounding. Immerse yourself in that rhythm. When you hear it slowing, immediately retract your fangs. That’s enough. Sookie! That’s enough! Sookie, Sookie you’ll hurt her.”

Eric grabs Sookie and drags her from the donor. His strength overpowering his greedy Childe. He indicates to the donor that she should rapidly move to the bench. Away from them. “You can leave if you wish. There is food for you in the recovery room as usual,” he tells the donor’s back.

Focusing on Sookie again. He brings her attention back to the remaining donor. “Exactly the same as last my Childe.” He loves calling his bonded My Childe. If he could get body shivers he would each time he calls her that. It does something to him. ‘Focus’ he reprimands himself, ‘this is about Sookie’. He shakes his head trying to bring it all back into focus. “How are you feeling? I can tell you are still hungry. After this I will heat you some bagged blood. Don’t worry you will have enough. I just wanted your first feed to be flowing blood. Nothing but the best for my Childe.”

Sookie does exactly as she was instructed to do. This time Eric doesn’t have to urge her to let the donor go. She does it when she first notices the slowing heartbeat. Eric is astonished at her composure. “You are a magnificent Childe” he praises her. 

Sookie herself, is unsure what she feels other than the hunger is no longer so overpowering. She supposes she feels clearer within herself. No matter, she knows there is more blood. She looks to her Maker, eager for more blood.

Eric looks at the donors who are all sitting on the bench, waiting to be dismissed. “Ladies, we thankyou for your patience and your blood. Know this, you will be amply rewarded for the valuable service you provided this night. You went above and beyond you job description.” Standing side by side, Sookie and he wait and watch the three donors depart the room.

Once the room is empty he hugs Sookie to him and lifts her in his arms. Kissing her forcibly he carries her out of the donor room towards the kitchen where bags of blood wait to be heated. Eric is pleased that nothing has gone wrong since she has risen as his Childe.

Once she is fed he brings her down to the secured and light tight resting room. “This is our room. You will rest beside me. Do not argue with me over this. You need to be close to your Maker. The bathroom is over there” he indicates with his left arm. “You’ll want to clean up after spending so long in the ground. I did wash the stench of the hospital from you prior going to ground. You will feel better if you go to your rest clean,” he assures her. “I have some Area work that requires my attention. I will be here, waiting for you. Unless. You wish for me to assist you getting clean?” 

Sookie ignores that offer and proceeds to where he indicates where the bathroom is.

Eric is worried. All he can sense in the bond, now, is calm. In fact other than one or two moments all he has sensed in the bond is calm. This is perplexing him. No newly risen vampire should be this controlled. He smiles, she has always been the exception. He hears the water running in the bathroom and takes his phone from its charger to begin answering the myriad of emails he knows are waiting for him. ‘His work is never done’ he thinks.

Then he looks up. If he is to be the perfect Maker to his new Childe he will need to reorganise his duties. The shower is silent. Sookie returns to the room, naked. He smiles. ‘Well,’ he leers to himself and rises from his work to greet her. She is truly a magnificent Childe.


	4. CHAPTER FOUR:  Overdue

CHAPTER FOUR: Overdue

Eric wakes suddenly from a nightmare. Nightmare? He doesn’t get nightmares! He doesn’t dream! He’s a vampire for fucks sake!! Eric woke from the nightmare of Sookie’s Uncle Bartlett manhandling and molesting his/hers/theirs four year old body. He had just shoved his fingers …. Ugh! Not going to finish that, he says to himself. Though he still feels the pain of those long fingers entering their body. He trembles.

Don’t go there, he warns himself. He, too, has memories of times when he was sadistically violated by stronger, older vampires after he first left his Maker’s side. His body shudders in revulsion, distaste and anger. His emotions go from one extreme to the other, absolute despair to berserker rage. He was raped, because they could and they wanted to rape. It didn’t matter who they were violating, they wanted to rape. He knows now that rape is all about power, but what he didn’t know, and now wishes to never know is how much more they could have done to him. Living/seeing, he’s still not sure which, Sookie’s memories of her Uncle’s driving need to hurt her, just because he doesn’t like young girls, and knowing that he was doing this not just for his sexual satisfaction but to make sure that his niece would always remember him when she was having sex was making him physically ill. His desire to embed his DNA into her body was overwhelming from Sookie’s four year old memory.

He looks down at Sookie, at rest beside him. She is motionless. Motionless and dreamless. He hopes she’s dreamless. You never knew with Sookie. She has always been extraordinary, and, an exception to many a rule. His poor Sookie, he mourns. Her childhood was full of hurt and insult until she, and that waste of space brother of hers, went to live with her beloved Grandmother. 

Adele Stackhouse. He’s sorry he never met her. Sookie practically worships the ground she walked on. He’s sorry the former Billeh ‘I love you Sookeh, you will be Mine!’ Compton didn’t exist any longer to hang in his dungeon next to That Fucking Pam. He’d bet his vast fortune, that Compton had something to do with the serial killer attacking her. It would have been what he’d have done, to isolate Sookie, so she’d rely on him more and more, making him her only friend. He knows Compton. He’s seen his and his Maker’s depravity first hand. He’s a devious pathetic excuse for a vampire. How unreal, what a muttonhead, having himself staked while lying in his own human grave. Dramatic ass!

He deliberately exhales the stale air from his lungs, a lazy smile on his face, it would’ve been nice he muses, the two ‘FuckUps’ shackled to the wall hanging side by side. Many a night he’d entertain himself giving those two a practical and extremely pain filled demonstration, well painful for them he snickers, of how unhappy he is with them. Nevermind, he consoles himself, That Fucking Pam is still about to be terrorised, that will have to do, he decides, torture Pam. That Fucking Pam is in for a painful and brutal recalibration with whips, knives and lots of bloody grisly torture.

Planning for That Fucking Pam’s extracted and painful punishments will let him work through Sookie’s memories, he theorises. Whips, chains, knives, molten silver and time spent in an ultra violet sun tanning bed are all in her not too distant future, he promises himself. Happy times for him, painfully unhappy times for her, he sniggers.

“What is Sookie doing to him?” he asks of himself. He doesn’t act like this. “It’s That Fucking Pam’s fault, his new Childe is perfection” he decides. Sniggering to himself again at the idiocy of it all.

Cheered by these inspirational thoughts, Eric rises from their resting bed. Sookie doesn’t move and Eric believes she shouldn’t until the sun sets. Hopefully he’ll have that free time each early evening and early morning, when she dies for the day, to carry out his duties. Eric glances down. Sookie is lifeless. He knows he should use this time, now, before she rises, to attend to his neglected Area Five business. He prides himself on his efficiency in carrying out his Sheriff duties. Bending over the bed he gently runs his left hand down her side. Caressing her. He marvels at her magnificence. Nothing about Sookie was ordinary and now as a vampire she’s radiant. Another night, just me and my Childe, reinforcing the mated and Childe/Maker bonds. Tying us closer and closer. He never intends his mated beloved Childe to leave his side. They will walk the universe for eternity, side by side. She is Mine, my Childe, my bonded, my wife, my world. Together for the rest of our un-dead existences.

Eric flashes back to the nightmare. Bartlett is approaching, he can smell the repulsive human. Nightmares, he moans, dreading the thought of reliving Sookie’s life every night for the rest of eternity. He understands now. His poor Childe suffered her Uncle Bartlett, but worst is the nightmare he experiences of what the Uncle intended to do to when he could get her alone. At aged four she wouldn’t have understood how evil he was. “Another thing Compton fucked up” he thinks, “giving the prick an easy and fast death”.

Eric determinedly strides to the ensuite bathroom. Intent on taking a long hot shower. Needing to wash away the imaginary touch of the paedophile Bartlett. That’s what he was, not a ‘funny Uncle’ but a despicable paedophile whose death wasn’t painful and protracted enough. There should have been strong clamps attached to his wasted body and hot irons inserted in places that hadn’t ever seen the sun. Pain. Pain. And everlasting pain for the paedophile, the last thing he feels should have been agonising pain.

Walking out of the ensuite bathroom and towards his dressing room after showering, Eric remembers that Sookie doesn’t have any clothes. Doctor Ludwig, must ring her he reminds himself, Doctor Ludwig had teleported Sookie directly to her hospital. She was due an update on Sookie’s turning. Sookie had a soiled nightgown on at her farmhouse and when he got to the hospital she had a dreadful hospital issued gown on. That rag he’d thrown out when he bathed her, prior to her becoming his Childe. The t-shirt of his she is wearing is enough for him but he doesn’t believe his Sookie will want to wear his shirts the rest of their existence. He smiles to himself as he remembers Sookie in her many sundresses and sighs, he’ll miss those. Maybe he can convince her to continue to wear sundresses, even though the sun is lethal to her now. It would look funny a vampire dressing each night in sundresses. Shopping is required for his newest Childe, quality shopping, not that rubbish at that ‘cheap as chips’ Wal-Mart store where the unwashed frequent enmasse. Not for his Sookie. He will have to ease her into the ‘money is no object’ lifestyle. His mind is meandering again. Sookie’s memories are causing him think the weirdest things.

He looks towards her, she is lying there untroubled. His Sookie is always full of energy, always in motion. Now she is so still, lying on their bed with her hair billowed creating a golden halo around her head on the pillow. It’s an exquisite sight. He’s got to rid her of her modesty, she has the perfect body, though it is on the thin side now since she had been so severely ill. Nevermind, he thinks, he has his Sookie, his beloved Childe. He will allow the universe to continue to exist.

If it wasn’t for That Fucking Pam problem he’d be content. He heats some bagged blood he has in the downstairs mini fridge. Wanting to be there for his beautiful Childe when she wakes. They have a lot to do today. Sookie must be registered with the Authority as a new vampire by the end of the week. He doesn’t believe in putting this off. If Sookie accepts who she is now, she needs to start off the right way. Eric knows that there’s going to be issues, he hopes if she’s busy she’ll be more accepting of being his Childe. He is serious though, without Sookie there is no universe. They’ll have to discuss their relationship after the donors for Sookie to feed have been dismissed. He wants her to have more fresh blood than the bagged. Bagged blood she can consume prior to her going to her rest. At his age he can get by on mainly bagged but his Childe is new and she needs to have the best and freshest for her to become stronger. There won’t be any starving his Childe as punishment. She will be given access to fresh everything.

He estimates he has an hour left before Sookie rises. Time to do some work. People to play with, vampires to annoy, or end. First off, the New Blood bloodbag, Sarah Newlin. His Sookie won’t be pleased to know he has her imprisoned and used as a personal keg for himself, That Fucking Pam and a select wealthy few to nearly drain repeatedly. She’d never understand his desire to make someone suffer endlessly. Nora, his scheming sister, dying in his arms succumbing to the Hepatitis-V virus. If he lets himself, his perfect memory will play out that scene on loop. He’s a great believer in vengeance, smirks and remembers Russell Edgington exploding in his arms. Good times. Russell took a millennium to find, he feels proud to have avenged his family. Proud that the vow he’d made to his dying father that horrific night was fulfilled.

He needs to appoint a deputy Sheriff, a new second in command. Fucking Pam has problems, she will have bigger problems when he decides what her punishment is to be. How could she not tell him Sookie was so ill? Eric’s determined to spend a lot of time with his new Childe. Sookie, he wants Sookie by his side. By his side, for eternity. 

It’s not as if he has to work. The immense wealth he has accumulated over his millennium gives him a myriad of options. He examines his resting Childe. She has struggled all of her human life financially to make ends meet. Whenever Sookie had extra money from work she’d undertaken for the Supernatural community, she shared it with her friends and that useless waste of space, her brother Jason. He is only too happy to criticise her and then demand a share of the money she had earned. Eric wonders what he will do now that he won’t have a sister to take advantage of. Jason needs to be informed of his sister’s new status. Eric scoffs to himself probably wouldn’t notice anything till the next time he turns up at her farmhouse demanding a ‘home cooked meal with all the trimmings’. That’s one thing he’ll stop; the flea ridden half panther, taking advantage of Sookie. She is his Childe, any claim he had of her as family is superseded by Eric as her Maker and her bonded.

Eric checks his emails. Nothing too important that would cause him to leave Sookie and have to go and attend to it personally. He can sit here and watch her. It may be his new favourite pastime.

He can feel in the bond that Sookie is beginning to rise. The humming becomes louder. He watches as her eyes open. They look directly at him. She smiles gently up at him as she stretches. 

He smiles down at her. “My Childe, you rested well? There are donors waiting for us in the feeding room. You need to feed often. I don’t want you getting weak Sookie, you were so ill. Feeding has to be your priority for the next two decades. I’ll be closely monitoring your feeding and health. I don’t want anything else to happen to you.”

Sookie continues to smile at him. “I’m rested. Yes, I’m hungry, very hungry. Thankyou for asking” she replies.

“Come,” he holds his hand out to her. “We’ll feed then get ready for the night. At your age you will need to feed from two donors. I’ll be ensuring that you feed each evening and have bagged blood prior to resting for the day,” he explains to her as they proceed to the feeding room.

Entering the room, Eric directs Sookie to a reclining chair. “Today, my Childe, you will feed while lying down. This is the easiest way to access the arteries on the neck. Yesterday I wanted to have absolute control of you in case things got out of hand. Remember to prepare the donors area, don’t just attack the neck. That would lead to scarring of the donor and a loss in our donor pool.” Eric instructs her.

Sookie listens quietly to Eric, her hunger gnawing at her. She lays out on the recliner waiting for Eric to direct a donor to her. She is hungry, not ravenous like the previous night, but hungry and getting hungrier as she smells their delicious blood rushing through their bodies.

“Yes Eric.” Sookie replies. “I’ll be careful. You will be watching, won’t you? I don’t want to hurt anyone. You won’t let me hurt them?” She entreats Eric. He knows through their bond her fear of hurting someone.

“I’ll be beside you, my Childe.” Eric reassures Sookie as he indicates to the closest female donor on the bench to approach them.

The donor is arranged horizontally alongside Sookie. “Now Sookie, just like yesterday. Remember to listen to their heartbeat and blood flow. This will let you know when to finish feeding.” Eric reminds her.

Once the feeding has been completed and the donors dismissed, Eric and Sookie move to the lounge room. Sitting side by side, Eric clasps her hand in his. He turns to her, “I need you to listen and not speak or interrupt until I give you leave to do so.” Then he continues.

“Sookie, when I drained you and fed you my blood, making you my Childe, I absorbed all you memories. Your entire life, what you remember of it was passed to me. Don’t ask me how, I’ve never heard of this before. I need you to know as I‘ve been distracted reliving your more intense memories in your human life. I will not tell anyone what has happened, me absorbing your life’s memories, but, you need to be aware everything that you remember of your human life I now have knowledge of.”

“You may speak, my Childe.” Eric finishes. 

He expects hysteria, tears or tantrums. 

Sookie looks down at their joined hands. Then looks up to him.

“Eric. Eric, I don’t know what to say. I have no idea. I’m sorry you have to live through my life. It was hard enough for me being despised by the townfolk, Uncle Bartlett and, and …”

“I just wanted you to know I have all you memories” Eric hurriedly interrupts. “You have nothing to be sorry for or ashamed of. I didn’t know this could happen with a human fae hybrid being turned. I had never heard of anything like this in my entire existence.”

“Oh my god”, Sookie bends her head to her knees, wrapping her arms around her legs. “Oh my god, everything.” She shakes her head. “Everything?” She asks of him. Realisation of what he just revealed sinking in. “Oh my god. I’ll never be able to look at you again, I’ll be too embarrassed. OH. MY. GOD.” She yells into the room.

She springs up from the lounge. Sookie vamp speeds from one end of the room to the other, a blur even to Eric’s enhanced sight. Bouncing off the walls. “No. No. No. This isn’t happening. Tell me it’s not true. Tell me.” She entreats Eric stopping suddenly in front of the sitting Eric, bloody tears running down her face. Embarrassment, shame and humiliation are the strongest emotions Eric feels through their bonds.

Eric rises and gathers her in his arms. “This doesn’t change anything. I thought you should know. I don’t want secrets between the two of us. We have eternity, so we need to be completely honest and open with each other. Remember the bonds we share, they will let the other know when we aren’t being truthful.”

Sookie shakes her head, burrowing deeper into Eric’s arms. He can, through their bond, feel her devastation that all her human secrets are now his. She’s vibrating clutching onto him tighter and tighter. If weren’t a vampire she would’ve broken at least three of his ribs, he thinks.

“Sookie, I’ve told you this as it’s affecting our bond. You can feel that I am not wholly focussed. My mind is having flashbacks of your childhood. Your Uncle Bartlett, how you have minimised what he did to you. He didn’t just attempt to molest you he did molest you. He put his fingers into you …”

“Eric” Sookie cuts in. “I know what he did to me. I was there. I also saw what he wanted to do too. None of this is new. I don’t know if it’s because I’m a vampire now but it doesn’t hurt as much. What hurts, is, that you know it all and are reliving my nightmares, my life. Everyone has the right to privacy except when a telepath is around, of course.” She smiles at him. “What you have relived of my life you need to build walls around. You need to shield yourself from the memories as much as possible. And I’m pretty sure in your 1000 years you’ve experienced worst. Don’t lie to me. What happened. Happened. We need to deal with the now. I don’t want to relive it all. If you do want to go through all of my human memories, close off the bond. I don’t even want to feel it in our bond.” She finishes.

“My Sookie,” Eric hugs her to him inhaling her scent. “You are right in this. I hurt that you were hurt by those who were meant to love, cherish and keep you safe. Allow me my anger and outrage. Allow me to settle the memories into my psyche then we will speak of them no more. Your life is now an open book to me. Think of it this way, I will have an invaluable insight into the Stackhouse logic,” he smirks at her.

Sookie rolls her eyes at him. She then deliberately changes the subject.

“What are we doing tonight?”

Eric smiles at the deliberate subject change. “I thought that we would go to Fangtasia. I need to put in an appearance to keep the money rolling in and for the vampires in my area to know that I am available to carry out the Sheriff duties. You, have shown exceptional control as a vampire,” he praises her. “It will be a chance for you to discover what changes your telepathy has undergone too.” He adds, “We need to know your capabilities, my love. Your strengths and your weaknesses.”

“Great,” Sookie exclaims. “What exactly am I to wear? Another of your t-shirts?” she asks.

“Ahh. Yes. The lack of clothes. Pam has a wardrobe full of clothes in her room here. Let’s go look and see what is suitable,” Eric encourages. He knew the lack of clothes would raise its head. He hope that Sookie is not the shopping manic that That Fucking Pam is. “We can go shopping later. It can be online if you wish or we can go visit some of the local boutiques later tonight”

“Sookie.”

Sookie turns to him.

“Sookie I’m wealthy. Bill Gates wealthy. We will buy you whatever you want. You can shop to your heart’s content. There is no need to ever worry about money again. I have enough. What I have is yours. You are my wife and Childe. We are wealthy, very wealthy.” Eric tells her.

“I have always worked and paid for myself, Eric.” Sookie replies to his disclosure. “This will take some time to adjust. Not having to worry how to pay the next bill and feed myself.” She smiles at him “it’ll be strange not to have money worries. But I want you to understand I don’t want to spend your money on stupid things. I’m not a gold digger, Eric. You know how I feel about this.”

As they enter Pam’s room, Eric looks back at her and smiles. “I know Sookie. I know. Plus with your memories I am fully aware of how you feel about flouting wealth in peoples’ faces.”

“Eric.” A stunned Sookie says. “There are more clothes here than at a boutique. When does she get the time to wear them? Some of the dresses still have the tags on them. Why does she need all this?” she asks of him. “Look, this wardrobe is full of new dresses and skirts. It’s all new. Does she ever wear any of this?”

“Pam likes to shop. Now you know. Pam likes to shop with my money. Pam likes to shop frequently and often with my money,” Eric tells Sookie.

“This is too much.” She says shaking her head in disbelief. Then “look Eric, she has the latest dress from the Chanel collection. I saw it in a magazine the other month” she declares as she pulls a hanger of the rack holding the dress out.

“Well see if it fits. Try it on,” Eric encourages her. “Your sister won’t mind. And if she does, she can blame me for letting you free in her wardrobe.” Eric knows full well his eldest Childe will have a fit when she sees Sookie in her precious outfit. At the moment he has no patience for her. That Fucking Pam didn’t tell him Sookie was ill, so too bad for Pam, what was hers is now Sookie’s. She’ll learn to share or not survive to complain.”

He knows he has to address his errant Childe’s behaviour. At the moment, his bonded is what he’s concentrating on. A bit of distance may get his anger further under control, at least he hopes it will. Seeing Pam later tonight will give him some indication how he will be treating her in the immediate future. He clamps down on his anger and watches as Sookie shed his t-shirt.

“Will you need undergarments?” he asks. “I’m not sure her bras will fit you.” He smiles at that thought and then the sight of her voluptuous breasts. They never fail to excite him.

“For some reason,” Sookie tells him. “I should be fine without any undergarments. Now that I am vampire my boobs will never sag.”

“Lucky me.” Eric congratulates himself. Sookie glances over at him as her head pops out of the dress and rolls her eyes. Eric smiles back at her. 

“You look delightful.” He compliments Sookie.

“It’s tight. Pam is smaller than me, that’s for sure.” Sookie responds. “It will have to do.” She comments as she smooths an imaginary wrinkle from her right hip. She looks up at Eric and asks “am I ready for this?” The pale coloured empire waisted dress clings like a second skin to her abundant assets.

“If you’re not, I’ll have you out of Fangtasia immediately. You won’t have to suffer like you did as a human Sookie. If you have to build larger and tougher shields so you aren’t overpowered by the thoughts of the populace we’ll do it together. I have your memories, I can assist. It’s better to do this now,” he reassures Sookie.

Sookie takes a confidence boosting, but totally unnecessary, breath and exhales slowly. She turns to Eric “let’s do this. Get it over with. I’m nervous as all now, thinking about what could go wrong. I may end up insane overloaded with their thoughts.”

“I’ll be with you Sookie. Nothing will ever hurt you again.” Eric promises her as he places his arm over her shoulder ushering her out of the bedroom and towards the garage.

“Eric” Sookie declares seeing the contents of the garage, “there’s more cars here than you could ever drive. A hearse? Why do you have a hearse? It’s a fricking large one. Why? You have three motorbikes! Again, why? You can’t possibly drive all this. You have a Viper and a Mosler? These are cars to die for. Why do you insist on driving the Corvette?”

Sookie is firing questions and comments at him a mile a minute. Eric doesn’t believe she expects an answer from him so stands and watches as she explore his garage. “Sookie. Sookie.” He calls to her. “Pick a car. We’re going to Fangtasia. Remember?” Urging her to indulge her inner car lover. He’ll have look more closely at some of her enjoyable memories he didn’t know she had any interest in cars. “Come on. Pick a car. They all are in working order. My dayman has them serviced regularly. Pick one, Sookie,” he again urges her, amused at her behaviour.

“Stop laughing at me Eric.” Sookie demands of him. “It’s not often, in fact never, that I get to see so many different cars in one showroom. We’ll take the Mosler, I’ve never been in that car. Only ever read about them in Jason’s car magazine,” she decides. Then muttering to herself, forgetting about supernatural hearing, “pretty sure I’ve never been in any of these cars except for the Corvette. Why would a full blooded male drive a puny Corvette when he has a Viper or a Mosler? Must be something to do with age, its so cliché.” She finishes up

Eric removes the keys to the black Mosler from the wall key safe. “Come on. Let’s go. If you’re good I’ll let you drive home. You don’t know where we are. The house is adjacent to Cross Lake in Shreveport. The area is calming and you shouldn’t be inundated with other people’s thoughts out here as my estate is extensive.” He lets Sookie know while walking towards her where she is standing beside his dark green Mosler. He clicks the remote unlocking the doors and leans down to open the passenger door for his Childe.

Sookie slides into the sports car seat smiling up at her Maker appreciating what a gentleman he is. She fastens her seatbelt automatically.

Eric folds himself into his seat. Looks at her and says “seatbelts are optional now. If we were to be involved in an accident it would take me longer to get you to safety as I’d have to get you out of your harness.”

“It’s ingrained in me, Eric. Always belt up. Gran was a stickler on that after Mom and Dad’s car accident. It was always ‘click it’ when we got in the car with her. It’s automatic when in any car.”

Eric has an image flash through his heard of an elderly white haired lady turning towards the backseat of an old car saying “click it” to Sookie and her brother before turning the engine over. He knows it will take time to sort through Sookie’s memories. He also knows that he cannot allow her memories to distract him from his Childe, either one of them, nor from his day to day duties as Sheriff. He will have to spare a part of each night, once Sookie goes to rest, to go through some of her more mundane memories. He’s well aware how distracting the flashback memories of her life are.

He turns the key in the ignition. The sound of the rumbling motor pleases him and by the feeling he gets through their bonds greatly pleases his youngest Childe too. “Why Sookie,” he smirks at her, “I didn’t know you were into cars that much? What other hidden depths are there to you my Childe?” He asks of her as he reverses out of the garage.

They drive through the night. Eric negotiating the roads and around other cars skilfully. “We are leaving the Cross Lake District of Shreveport. I like where my estate is situated as it gives me a reprieve from the humans I’m surrounded with nightly. Their noise and appalling stench is off putting at the best of times, but at Fangtasia it can be overpowering. If you need a break from it all tonight, let me know and I’ll have you out of the main floor immediately. Your control will be tested. Remember, I will be with you the whole time.” Eric explained as they drive towards the bar.

Sookie, being Sookie, is half listening to Eric and looking at the passing scenery. She really wants to drive the car they are in. Eric, being her Maker, is aware that his Childe isn’t paying attention to him. He will be alert for any distress in her when they enter the main floor of the bar. He has yet to tell her that she will also be presented to the Area 5 Vampires as his Childe. He knows she isn’t going to be impressed to be the center of attention, but it has to be done quickly as he is the Sheriff. He’ll ride out her displeasure over this incident. Too much needs to be done to have the fight prior to her being introduced as his newest Childe. He knows she’ll pitch a fit. If he can endure Pam’s tantrums, Sookie will be easy to calm down.

Pam. That Fucking Pam! She better be on the door vetting the clientele not draining some fangbanger in his office. He doesn’t want his office to stink of sex when he brings Sookie in. Sookie doesn’t need this complication. 

What to do about That Fucking Pam? Whips? Chains? Silver? Skinning her body? Sunlight? Starvation? Eric’s amusing himself with various torture scenarios for his errant Childe as they pull into the Fangtasia parking lot. He hopes Sookie won’t ask him what was giving him such delight she feels through their bonds.

Eric zips around to open the car door for Sookie. He know manners are important his Childe. A Southern Belle who expects to be treated as a lady. Her human memories, he noted, remembered every piece of rudeness or slight she’s experienced. Her Gran had drummed manners into her from the time the family they would visit her and their Grandfather. Wanting to keep Sookie relaxed he holds her hand as they enter through the staff entrance of Fangtasia proceeding directly to his office.

He sits at his desk and indicates to Sookie she can sit on his lap. She rolls her eyes at him and settles into the couch along the wall. 

“I have to go through some paperwork here. Are you okay there? Hungry? Do you need blood? Is there anything you need? Please let me know? You are the telepath not me.” Eric says to her as he sifts through the papers in the middle of his desk. His attention on the invoices.

Sookie looks at him “Is there anything I can do?”

“Listen to the patrons Sookie. Is there anything I need to know about? Are we in danger?” Eric responds to her question.

“Already doing that,” Sookie assures him. “Started listening the moment we pulled into the parking lot. My shields are a lot stronger. I can zero in on specific thoughts more easily. Being your Childe has made telepathy less of a curse Eric.” 

Eric can feel she is pleased with this revelation.

“Nothing much is happening” she tells him. “The needy want a vampire of their own and the visitors still want the thrill of being in a vampire bar. The either want to fuck you or be you. Sex. Sex. Sex. Take me. Take me. That’s all that is going on tonight.”

“Once I finish here we are going out to the bar.” Eric lets her know. “In fact none of this is urgent.” He places the paperwork back on the middle of his desk. “I can take it home with me and do it after you go to your day rest.” He stands and walks around the desk holding his proffered hand out to his Childe. “Come on. Let’s go enthral the vermin and introduce you to the Area vampires. Most of them know you but I have summoned all of them here to be introduced to you. All you have to do is smile and nod you head, you don’t have to engage any of them in conversation. Don’t attempt to shake their hands either. Vampires acknowledge each other they don’t commonly touch unless aggressively or romantically,” Eric finished up with as they approached his throne.


	5. Recriminations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pam is dealt with. Sookie remembers what happened to her.

Eric approaches the throne with Sookie at his side. He squeezes her hand, silently offering her his support in the quiet room. He looks down at his youngest Childe.

“Remember I’m with here with you. As your Maker I am in front, beside and behind you.”

The Vampires in attendance all stir having heard the comments of their Area Leader to his newest Childe. Those who had a long history in the Area all knew of his obsession, they couldn’t wait to be released to spread the latest gossip pertaining to the legendary Viking and the Telepath.

Pam approaches her Maker and new sister. She begins to step up onto the platform, to proudly stand beside them, bathing in their reflected glory.

“Stay where you are.” Eric commands Pam. She remains on the floor in front of the platform.

Eric looks out amongst the room. “Standing beside me is my newest Childe, Sookie Stackhouse. Most of you are familiar with her from our previous history.” He looks down at Sookie fondly. Eric looks up and firmly states to the room, “Pam is no longer my Second. This is effective immediately.”

Pam looks up sharply at Eric. He ignores her completely. Sookie can feel his rage through the Maker/Childe bond. She looks up at him. Eric squeezes Sookie’s hand to reassure her that all is well between the two of them.

He again, sternly addresses the room, “Pam’s recent behaviour has resulted in her no longer having my confidence. As her Maker, I will be overseeing her re-education on appropriate and expected behaviours.”

Pam stands there, humiliated. She’s mortified that the Area Vampires are witness to her Maker publicly reproaching her. She knew that Eric was unhappy with her. He must have been blocking their bond to hide how furious he is with her. Now, she can barely stand as his rage feeds their bond.

Eric wasn’t finished. “As Pam’s Maker I will be temporarily taking on her duties to the Area.” He looks down contemptibly at Pam and announces, “Her properties are to be sold. Her assets are also to be liquidated. Her wealth will be returned to her in two years’ time, with a full accounting of the sales, after her punishment is completed and then she is free to explore the world.

“Master….” Pam pleads.

Eric sharply cuts her off. “Silence. Be happy you continue to exist.”

He looks around at the gathered vampires, ignoring Pam. “A new Second will be appointed. You will be notified once the decision is made.”

“Sheriff” a vampire calls out. Eric nods for the vampire to continue. “Her crimes?”

“She has betrayed me. My Eldest Childe has personally betrayed Her Maker.” Eric responds, not sparing Pam any further humiliation. “None of her betrayals are associated with the Area. Her punishments will be delivered by me as her Maker.”

Pam continues to stand where her Maker commanded her to. The eyes of the Area vampires upon her. The public humiliation worse than any punishment she could imagine Eric could inflict upon her.

“I will remind you all that my youngest Childe, although familiar with vampires has little knowledge of our kind or of our traditions. She is to remain at my side for eternity. Sookie is my blood bonded. Thus any threat to her will be considered a blood offense and the perpetrator shall meet their immediate true death.” Eric threatens the room. 

He is unwilling to take any chances with his blood bonded Childe. She is by his side now and he’s determined to ensure that their eternity is spent as each other’s constant companion. He looks down at Pam. “Come Pam” he commands her. 

To the gathered vampires as he exits the room with Sookie at his side “You are to comply with all the Area rules. I have no patience with any who incurs even a minor infraction. Let the others who aren’t present know. A text will issue stating this so there will be no misunderstanding.”

The three walk towards the office, Pam silently following. Red tears run down her cheeks staining her Fangtasia outfit for the night. Her humiliation complete. To Sookie Eric says “I just need to take some of these invoices with us. Then we can depart.” 

To Pam he commands “You are not to speak or communicate with anyone unless I permit it. Do you understand this command? Nod your head if you do.” He instructs as he glances back at his dejected eldest Childe.

Pam nods her compliance, her head still bowed. The Maker’s command settling in her compelling her to silence.

Sookie remains standing outside Eric’s office. She can feel her Maker’s anger in the bond. Then she feels his love being infused into their bond. She smiles to herself, ignoring her Sister. All her focus is on Eric, her Maker. 

“Sookie” Eric calls to her from inside his office. “Drink two New Bloods while I gather up the paperwork. They are in the fridge here. Take one for the car trip back to our home.”

Eric smirks at her and sends lust through their bond as she vamps to the fridge to gather the bottles. 

“What about Pam?” Sookie asks, ever the Southern hostess.

“Pam has no need of quality sustenance” Eric states to her. “She will be fed prior to her punishment. You have no need to concern yourself with your Sister.” Eric says to Sookie and continues with, “She will be catered to by me, her Maker. Her wants and desires are not being considered. This is not a ‘time out’ as the humans say, but a real and extremely painful punishment. Her existence is quantified by how she learns this lesson and accepts her punishment.”

Sookie stands taking in all that her Maker has said. She doesn’t know what Pam has done wrong and was going to speak to Eric about her punishment. Through their bond she can feel his raging anger and reconsiders any intervention on Pam’s behalf. This is between those two. They have been Maker and Childe a lot longer than her two days.

She pauses while drinking her third bottle of New Blood. Looks at her Maker, “Whatever this is is between you two, I’m not going to intervene. I’m too new to all this Eric to understand what is happening. I trust you to look after me and keep me safe. That’s all I want from you Eric, as my Maker your support and love. That is all I need.” She finishes her bottle of blood then looks at him again. “Blood. I need fresh blood. This is appalling. How can you drink this?” She asks her Maker.

Eric rises from his desk gathering papers into his briefcase and placing his laptop on top. He smiles at Sookie “No-one likes New Blood, Sookie. It’s to give the humans reassurance that we aren’t out there each night feasting on them. New Blood will take the edge off your hunger. You need to have your hunger under control otherwise I will be forced to use a Maker’s command, which, I assure you, you will not like. It is the lesser of two evils plus it inoculates you from Hep V” he discloses to Sookie as he walks around the desk to where she’s standing. “Come. We need to leave. The staff have everything in hand and will close the bar tonight.”

Clutching Sookie’s hand they walk out of his office. As they pass Pam, still standing in the hallway, He doesn’t look at her or slow his pace. He knows she has heard everything that was said in his office. She should have expected he would punish her when he discovered her betrayal. That Sookie was nearly lost to him enrages him still, even though she is by his side now, and, for eternity.

“Pam. Follow us in your van.” He commands her.

Eric and Sookie walk to Eric’s car. The Mosler sits there silently waiting for them in the parking lot. Pam’s van is adjacent to it. Pulling out of the lot Eric takes Sookie’s hand and brings it to his mouth to kiss.

“I’m very proud of you. You refrained from putting yourself between myself and Pam.” Eric praises Sookie.

She says, “Well, I’ve got no idea what it’s about and as I said I’m too new at this to know.”

“Be assured that this will in no way affect us. What is between Pam and I will be dealt with and resolved by tomorrow’s sunset. When you rise she will be gone from here. As my Childe she knows what’s expected of her. She’s deliberately ignored my wishes and desires. The exact betrayal is not for you to know, so I appreciate that you are being so mature about this. Her punishments will not be carried out at our residence, I just want her close by until it is all arranged.” Eric relates to Sookie. “Sadly you won’t be having much to do with her. As her Maker it hurts to say this, but I cannot trust Pam. Whether she will play any part in our existence at the end of the two years remains to be seen.”

“When we get back to our residence I want you to write a list of what you need from your farmhouse. I’m prepared to have the family property secured and maintained for you as I know that generations of Stackhouses’ have resided there. What happens to it we will decide at a later date.” Eric explains as he navigates the car through the streets of Shreveport. 

Eventually they pull into the garage of the residence. Pam’s van follows them up the driveway. She remains in the vehicle awaiting Eric’s instructions. Unwilling to further anger her Maker. Eric indicates to her to park her van around the back of the garage.

PAM’S POV

Pam is secured in the safe room located behind the false basement wall. Eric’s command for her not to make a noise is still in effect. He hasn’t rescinded it, and while securing her to the wall he reinforces the silence command. She knows she is here for the day. Where else could she go with the sun strengthening in the sky? All good vampires are resting or preparing to rest. She’s thinking of all that happened and knows that she overplayed her hand. She knew of Eric’s obsession with all things Sookie. 

She wanted the girl dead. Dead. Unable to be resuscitated. She wanted Eric to be himself as she had enjoyed him for the past 300 years, not some lovesick puppy moping after some backwoods bar waitress who astonishingly smells and tastes like some of the rarest blood in existence. She’ll never forget the tainted taste she partook after the maenad incident. That was a memorable evening, all that blood flowing freely with Dr Ludwig encouraging them to drain the bitch until the poison was out of her system.

To Pam, Sookie isn’t worth the trouble. She’s too young, too impulsive and too primed to go haring off without sufficient information to make an informed decision. That type of behaviour gets one ended, permanently. Pam hasn’t gone to the trouble of existing this long to have her and her Maker ended by an impulsive fae hybrid.

Pam still doesn’t know how Eric discovered that Sookie was critically ill. She’d calculated that anyone with knowledge of the girl was no longer in contact with him. If she got out of this, she would hunt down the ‘soon to be dead’ culprit and spend infinite nights torturing them. 

Now she has a new sister. Her Maker’s obsession. Doesn’t he realise that she neglected to tell him for his own good? She knows what her Maker needs. He only needs her! They were happy. The bar is doing well. The tourists and regulars ensure that money and fresh blood are freely available. There is a variety of sexual partners lining up to indulge their every whim. But no! Her Maker has to go flying off, literally, flying off to rescue the moppet one more fucking time.

Not only that. He turned her. She is no longer the Beloved Childe of The Northman. No! She has been demoted to the Eldest Childe. Eldest Childe, who is in oodles of trouble. Eldest Childe, who is unsure if her existence is guaranteed anymore. 

Once Eric ceased blocking their bond she felt the full impact of his rage. Having that anger directed at her has her doubting her ability to survive the next two years unscathed. 

She has heard of Maker’s disciplining their progeny, permanently maiming them with silver or draining them over and over and replenishing them with animal blood for months on end. She dreads that happening to her, but is so unsure of Eric. He is so angry at her. She was only looking out for him, as usual. Why couldn’t he see that? She’ll explain this to him when he rises and comes down to see her. She knows him, this will blow over. Right? Right?

End of PAM POV

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

Eric doesn’t believe he should prolong this, he’s ready to twist her head off and pass it on to the patrolling were guards. He knows her remains wouldn’t last long enough to get up the basement stairs, but one can dream of a pack of wolves playing fetch, can’t one? Focus Northman, focus. ‘Control’ he lectures himself. ‘Get this over with’.

“Pam” he hisses out her name. “You have deliberately betrayed me. I have allowed you, yes, Pam, I allowed you to ride on my reputation. To take credit for my achievements. Achievements, I might add, had occurred prior to your turning. Naples was the 1500’s, Pam.” He adds with a smirk, “You don’t think I knew about you boasting to Felix and Xandra?”

“It’s all coming back to haunt you,” he taunts Pam. Eric straightens to his full height, looking every inch the Viking Warrior the legends speak of. “Sookie, Pam. Sookie. She is my finest creation. You, Pam, are an utter disappointment” he laments.

Pacing around the room Eric continues, “I am aware that you still cannot speak. Consider yourself lucky you are silent. Anything. Anything you may say in your defense is likely to enrage me and would end in your true death. I may be saddened by your loss for a few days, but nothing you could say will obtain my forgiveness. I will let you know when I believe your punishment is complete. It will not be longer that two years, I can promise you that.” Eric assures his mute Childe. “When your punishment ends I will formally release you from any obligations as my Childe and you will be released from my dominion as your Maker. Don’t come back here seeking me out.”

Eric stops his pacing. Turns to his tear stained Childe, “I will renounce all responsibility for you. Anything that happens to you, you have only yourself and what I have taught you to rely on. I will not provide aid ever again. This edict will go out to all Areas and Kingdoms. Congratulations Pam you are on your own. I don’t want to hear your excuses. I don’t care to be perfectly honest. We won’t be seeing each other again, make sure I never see you. Your arrogance has cost you my support” he finishes with.

Pam continues to silently plead with her Maker. She cannot believe that he’ll publicly disassociate himself from her. Her fall from grace will be complete when she has to leave once discharged from her punishment. She can’t feel anything in their bond other than Eric’s anger. His overpowering rage, directed at her. Just as it becomes too much all emotions other than her own are gone. The bond is blocked as if it never existed. Pam is distraught. The bond has been a part of her since she rose as Eric’s Childe.

Speaking quickly, Eric explains to Pam in a harsh voice “What you aren’t feeling is our bond. I intend to sever it. Your pain will remain your own. I don’t wish to have any further knowledge of you. Consequently I contacted my good friend Aparlt. You remember him, Pam?” Eric asks of her, knowing full well she is commanded to remain silent. He continues, “I don’t wish to taint my newest Childe with your presence in our lives. Aparlt has agreed to undertake your punishment on my behalf. He’s aware of your betrayal and my intention to sever the bond. By giving you to him for the allotted two years of your punishment he fulfils his debt to me. A debt that was incurred prior to your existence” he explains to her.

 

“He’s been briefed on what I consider appropriate punishments. During your time with him you will be compelled to treat him as you would your Maker. Be happy I have stipulated that there is to be no permanent injury to you physically. Aparlt’s an ingenious vampire and I’m sure this will allow him leverage in his interpretation of what I consider appropriate. Instead of wallowing in self-pity Pam, think of it as the lesser of two evils. If I was to carry out your punishment I don’t believe you would survive the first week. Aparlt may be harsh, but he’s honourable.” With that Eric turns towards the door. Opening it, he turns back to Pam “He’ll be here when you rise tomorrow. Your destiny is your own Pam, do with it what you will” and exits the basement closing the door.

Eric speeds up the stairs seeking out his newest Childe. He knows that half of what he’s said to Pam is false. He won’t sever the bond until the two years are complete. Aparlt may be an old friend, but he trusts no-one with the absolute welfare of his Childe, he’ll monitor the bond randomly to ensure that Pam continues to exist. She’s been his closest companion at one time. He’s determined that Sookie will not become as self-centred and as arrogant as Pam. Sookie is his gift to himself. She is his in every way … for eternity.

As he looks down on his newest Childe he praises Freyja for his finest creation. His Sookie is a reason to worship all the Gods and Goddesses. Sookie spread out in their resting place, so still, so magnificent. Being such a young vampire she needs much more rest that he does. His age allows him to rise earlier and go to rest later. 

Looking at Sookie he marvels that she had accepted him turning her so easily. If he’d known this sooner he would have turned her immediately after he’d been cured from the Hepatitis V instead of the distractions he used to not to think of her constantly. Hindsight. It doesn’t matter now he muses to himself. She is his and he will never release her. He lays down beside her, gathers one of her hands so he can grasp it while he rests. Sentimental he knows, but for too long he had denied himself of all things Sookie. Now he intends to indulge in all things Sookie. He goes to rest with a smile on his face completely content.

Eric wakes and proceeds to execute his evening duties prior to Sookie rising. He knows Aparlt will be here within the hour. They are of a similar age. He hopes to have Pam removed from the premises before Sookie rises. Aparlt and he can meet together at a later time. His instructions regarding Pam have been in the emails they have exchanged over the last two days. Once he knew he couldn’t punish Pam he’d immediately thought of Aparlt. 

They had met during the 1400’s, on a battlefield. Both were there for the fresh blood that was available from the fatally wounded warriors. Pam had only met him once during the late 1800’s, in San Francisco, and that meeting had been full of aggravation. Neither one warmed to the other. Though Pam’s irritation was mainly due to Aparlt’s unwillingness to engage in taunting of the humans, who were to be their sustenance. Aparlt didn’t hold with prolonging the feed and causing the human permanent damage. He was too honourable for such petty childish behaviour. 

Eric can clearly remember the loud fight that resulted in Aparlt leaving the area and returning to Europe for the next century. Pam never knew that he’d kept in contact. She wasn’t aware that Aparlt had returned to the Americas after the ‘Great Reveal’. This, he considers is an excellent solution to his current Pam problem and Aparlt is delighted to undertake the two year punishment to clear his life debt to Eric. He wants this all taken care of before Sookie rises. 

Eric estimates that he has an hour before she will begin to stir. There’s bagged blood in the fridge. Sookie need’s to feed immediately upon rising. Being so young her hunger is her driving impetus. Once everything is completed he’ll have fresh donors attend the residence to feed them both. He’s determined that Sookie will have the best of everything. He can afford it. Money is not a problem. All he has to do is get Sookie used to the idea of not having to think about money as he has enough to last for another millennium.

While waiting for Aparlt to clear the security of his residence he contacts his Lawyers to have Sookie registered as a new vampire. He also initiates having her name placed on all his accounts and the appropriate cards issued to her. He knows he’ll have to contact his local financial institutions, where part of his fortune is located, to arrange for her to have access to his money. This is one conversation he’s looking forward to now that Sookie is so accepting of her changed status. Being able to reassure her that she will never have to worry about money again, gives him a sense of satisfaction.

Aparlt follows him down to the basement. “I have her under a command of silence. Up to you if you want it to continue for the two years.”

The stocky Aparlt responds, “Remove it please. How will I know if she is enjoying herself or suffering if I can’t hear the laughter or her screams? Pam and I will be leaving immediately. The plane is fuelled and the pilot’s on standby. We’ll be heading for Kiev. I’ll let you know via the usual way if things change.”

“The completion of this fulfils the life debt Aparlt.” Eric formally states. “We’ll be moving from here once my Area Sheriff contract is completed. My newest Childe and I will be travelling. I want to show her the world.”

“Any chance of me meeting her?” asks Aparlt.

“Still at rest my friend. She’s only three days old.” Eric explains.

“She’s legendary among us, you know? I’ll gain much favour from being so close to her through our friendship. The Monarchs’ and Authorities are all eager to meet the famed Telepath. Expect the usual invitations from them” he smirks at Eric and warns him. “Keep her close. This amount of interest can mean different things.”

“The messages have already started. I rose to a full inbox.” Eric confirms. “Nothing can happen ‘til I tie up everything here. People are in place to manage the local assets. Once the contract is complete in eighteen months I’ll have more plans on where we’re going. Buying a bigger plane too. Want one that we can both rest in plus entertain on.”

As Aparlt frees Pam from her wall shackles he turns to Eric, “Remove the compulsion now Northman. Plane travel is much more fun with a companion.”

“Pam. You are allowed to speak. You are allowed to speak freely except about myself and my affairs. You are never to mention me and my newest Childe. You will obey Aparlt as your Master. He has my permission to discipline you as per our agreement.” Eric commands her. Then to Aparlt, “Is there anything else you need?”

“No. Come Pam. We’re leaving. There’ll be blood available on the plane.” Aparlt instructs the still silent Pam. To Eric he says, “Be safe my friend. I’ll be in contact in the coming months.”

“Safe journey Aparlt. Remember, no permanent harm.” Eric reminds him, as they ascend the stairs from the basement. He said all he wanted to Pam before they went to rest, there’s nothing left to say.

Eric secures his residence once the couple clear the security of the grounds. Eric texts the center to have three donors attend the house. Sookie will need to feed before anything can occur. He’s quite proud of the feeding center he set up in the aftermath of the Hepatitis V crisis. All the donors are screened and required to have weekly medical examinations to ensure there is no contaminants in their blood, which would affect any of vampires utilising the center. They all have to pay, of course. Another significant money making business he owns outright that he’s franchising globally. 

He returns to their resting place hoping that Sookie will rise soon. They need to have a discussion about what Sookie can expect and what he expects from her as his Childe. Strangely, he’s looking forward to it. Maybe they’ll resume their physical relationship. He can feel in their bond that she lusts after him as much as he does her. 

He’s relieved that he doesn’t have to get her to explain what happened. The memories, though appalling, give him the knowledge. Her brother may not survive their next meeting. Allowing Sookie to associate with his less than stellar company. Leaving her alone with them because he found his fuck for the night. What was he thinking? He always knew that Jason Stackhouse had no idea what being the man of the family meant. Then to take her home to her farmhouse after being repeatedly raped, by humans who she could telepathically hear, and leave her there without any support other than the occasional friend looking in on her is inexcusable. Flashbacks of her uncle Bartlett molesting her and what he was going to do to her each time that vile human touched her. Her telepathy was a curse, she could hear every obscene thought Bartlett had about her and then the five rapists’ repugnant thoughts breaching her shields. What does Stackhouse do? Tells her friends what happened to her. He knows how she values her privacy. The whole fucking town would’ve known within hours. Does he do anything about his sister being raped? No. This was his sister! He’s a Police Officer! Isn’t he meant to protect the community? The public? Inexcusable! 

Dr Ludwig, who can usually perform miracles, wasn’t able to save her. It’s just luck that Alcide called looking for Pam to let her know that Sookie wouldn’t last the week. Why the fuck didn’t any of them get a Doctor to her? Why didn’t they call an ambulance and get her to a hospital? This is one time Jason Stackhouse will be made to pay for his neglect. Eric’s determined that he’ll always remember how he let his beautiful sister die. He has no idea how close the world came to ending through his casual neglect of Sookie’s injuries. Anyone who had a sliver of common sense could see that she needed urgent medical attention.

He enters their resting room. Sookie’s still at rest. She looks glorious laying there so still. Their physical relationship needs to be renewed urgently, he can hardly keep his hands to himself. She’s magnificent. He’s so proud of her and feeds pride through their bond.

Eric looks at the time, he’ll give it another hour before he blocks Pam from their bond. He wants them in the air. Aparlt knows that the bond will close down during their flight. They’ve arranged all these details prior to him coming to collect his eldest Childe. He’s sad that Pam couldn’t understand that his needs and desires were separate to her own. Though he’s determined to remember their good times before her jealous downhill slide. They did have some amazing times.

Sookie stirs. Her head moves on her pillow. Even that’s sexy to Eric as he watches her become conscious. She smiles up at him. “Hey you.” Then she looks around. “Is everything okay? Is Pam still here?”

He smiles at her as he sits on their bed. “Pam is gone. My friend, Aparlt, is going to carry out her punishments. He’s agreed to do this to fulfil his life debt to me. We met on a battlefield centuries ago when I saved him from an angry mob of soldiers. He was young and didn’t check that the body he was draining was near death. The soldier’s friends had come back to retrieve their wounded and weren’t happy to discover a vampire draining him. It was a fight without fatalities, Aparlt felt so guilty that his hunger had overcome his good sense. I was nearby doing the same as Aparlt was, and, together we ran the exhausted soldiers to a standstill, allowing them to chase us rather than slaughter them. There was enough death on that battleground it didn’t need others to join them in Valhalla for defending their comrade from an unnecessary death. There had been too much needless death on the battlefield that day. They were honourable warriors. As they were about to stake Aparlt I crashed into them creating a diversion. He’s owed me a life debt ever since. Now, taking Pam and doling out her punishment fulfils that debt. Being so angry at Pam I wasn’t sure that I wouldn’t go too far and truly end her. I want her to learn not to assume that she knows what is best for me. These years apart will hopefully give her some perspective on her behaviour.” He tells Sookie about his time on that battlefield and of Aparlt and he disappearing at vamp speed from their pursuers once they collapsed breathless. Its funny now, thinking back to those times, when he sought out the fatally wounded to feed upon as he followed the armies through what’s now called Europe. The pickings were easy and the blood fresh.

Reaching over and gathering Sookie in his arms, Eric continues, “Without Pam distracting me I can focus on you, my Childe.” He slides her smaller frame up and down his body feeding lust into their bond.

Eric abruptly stops. Sookie moans. He smiles at her. “You need to feed. There are bags of blood in the fridge. Drink three. Later before we depart for Fangtasia, donors will be attending for both of us to feed on. But Sookie you need to glut yourself on blood, you are awfully emancipated. For the next decade at least, you will need to continue to consume large quantities of fresh and bagged blood to build your strength. Go on now.” He encourages her, “Drink. Grow strong.”

While his Childe is heating her blood, Eric closes his eyes and concentrates on his bond with his eldest Childe. He deliberately shuts down the bond, going slowly so Pam doesn’t panic during her flight with Aparlt.

“I can feel you doing something with the bond Eric” Sookie states. “The bond is rattling, shaking like it’s been stretched ready to snap back. What are you doing?” she asks of her Maker.

“Shutting down the bond with Pam. I’m doing it slowly so she’s aware that it’s occurring. I told Aparlt and Pam I would do it about an hour into their flight. While you feed I’m focussing on slowly closing it down,” Eric replies. 

He opens his eyes and smiles at her. “You are extremely sensitive to the bond we have my Sookie. I’m not sure if this is because we are bonded, or, because of your telepathy. Neither is of concern to me. I like knowing you can feel me. I love being able to feel this close to you.”

Eric closes his eyes and concentrates on winding down the bond with his eldest Childe. He finally feels the bond mute. He’ll know if something is terribly wrong with Pam he’ll be able to feel it. He wants his contact with Pam to only if there is an emergency. She’s his eldest Childe after all. He hopes that Aparlt may be able to get through to her. He and Aparlt are of a similar mindset and Pam may gain some insight into why her actions infuriated him so. Otherwise, Eric muses, Pam can make her way through the world with those she befriends. All his friends, associates and contacts know this has transpired. He has broken with Pam. He can do nothing but hope this works. He deliberately puts aside his concerns regarding Pam.

Opening his eyes he searches for his newest Childe. Finding her disposing of the empty bags in the trashcan Eric calls to her, “Sookie, we can fuck or talk. We are doing both before departing for Fangtasia. You can pick what goes first, the talking or the fucking,” he says grinning at her.

“So much for romance,” Sookie teases. She’s smiling as she approaches Eric, sitting beside him on the bed. “Flowers and chocolates, that’s what you usually woo a girl with” she instructs him.

He grabs her arm causing her to collapse onto him. Eric hugs her closely to his body relishing the feel of her against him. “It’s blood now. AB, O negative, A or B. That’s all you can consume now. Anything else at this stage will make you violently ill.”

“I know that.” Sookie huffs easing further into his arms.

He’s always enjoyed the way they fit together. Her smaller frame alongside his longer and larger one. It’s one of the memories that’s kept him going during the dark times after the Yakuza were destroyed giving him total control of Real Blood and Sarah Newlin. Kissing her hair he brings her head closer to his so he can commence seducing her. He’s made the decision for the two of them, fucking it is.

Grasping Sookie’s flimsy top he tears it off her. Gathering her closer to him Eric gently kisses her, his tongue seeking and gaining entrance to her mouth. Deepening the kiss he allows his hands to wander over her torso. Her luscious breasts are weighed in each of his hands. They are the perfect size for him. His fingers pluck at her nipples, pinching, rubbing and pulling at them. Sookie moans into Eric’s mouth writhing against him, her hands stroking his shoulders. She grinds herself against him seeking the contact to achieve her first orgasm.

Abruptly she sits up. Moving quickly to the opposite wall. “No. No! No, please don’t. Please. Please don’t do this. No. No. Not this. No! Eric. Where’s Eric? He’ll stop y’all. Eric? Eric? No please.” Her hands are frantically flailing in front of her to ward of her imaginary attackers, her eyes are closed and red tears steam down her cheeks.

His heart breaks for her. Eric was afraid of this. He has her memories of that night. Thaila is tracking each rapist, he’d texted her the descriptions of the five swine while waiting for Sookie to rise the first time. He won’t call them men. What man enjoys raping women? There is no honour in that.

Slowly standing so as to not spook his Childe he calls out to her, “Sookie. Sookie. Sookie they’re not here. It’s just you and me. Open your eyes and look around. I’m here. Listen to my voice Sookie. There’s no-one here, except you and me. Come on Sookie, that’s it, open your eyes. Look. It’s just me and you here. You’re safe. You’re safe. We’re in our bedroom. You’ve just risen and had your first feed for the evening. Come back to me Sookie. Open your eyes.” Eric continues to reassure her as he approaches her crouched figure in the corner of the room. He can’t allow his murderous rage to feed into their bond, it won’t help to calm Sookie. 

Though, he promises himself, that he will enjoy weeks of the rapists suffering at his own hands before ending each and every one of them. Their remaining time on this earth promises to be extremely painful. Retribution will be long and bloody with them pleading for him to kill them before he’ll grant them that dying wish. 

He sighs, good times. Pam would’ve enjoyed torturing the rapists too. She detested violators and took great pleasure in ensuring that they regretted every degrading action they’d ever performed. He shakes his head, now is not the time for recriminations, Sookie needs to be calmed and cared for.

She needs to know she is safe and loved. She needs him. She is his Childe and they will get through this. He knows he has suffered worse when he was a young vampire branching out on his own for the first time. You move on, you heal. Sookie will have him with her to keep her safe from any further harm. Anyone who threatens or upsets his Childe, will meet a swift death at his hands. 

Now he needs to get Sookie out of her living nightmare. No wonder she was so sickly when he found her at the farmhouse, if this is what she’s been going through. They’ll need to sit quietly and talk. He has her memories of the night so he can discuss it with her without her having to describe it to him.

“Sookie. Sookie” Eric calls to her. “Come to me Childe. Open your eyes, see, there is no-one here but you and I”.

She stops her litany of pleas of “don’t” and looks up at Eric. “You’re here. You came. You always know when I’m in danger. Help me Eric, I hurt all over.” With that she collapses onto the floor unconscious.


	6. Working Through The Pain

CHAPTER SIX: Working Through The Pain

 

WARNING: Descriptions of rape and torture. If dismayed by the subject please skip the Chapter.

 

Eric carries Sookie to their bed. He sits beside her as memories of her being repeatedly raped flash through his brain on a continuous loop. He fucking hopes Thalia has the five ‘will be dismembered’ rapists at the warehouse soon. He didn’t get to personally punish Pam. Someone needs to hurt as much as Sookie and he wants to personally ensure they are in exquisite agony. He is seeing his newest Childe being raped repeatedly and feel her every emotion expressed tenfold. He needs to channel his anger and aggression, growling wasn’t helping Sookie be calm. Eric can admit to himself that he likes the thought of torturing Sookie’s rapists, their pain, and ultimately their deaths, will satisfy this need to hurt those that defiled his newest Childe. He smirks to himself, these five won’t be dead for many a month. He may keep one or two on hand for his Childe to learn and practice on. The healing qualities of vampire blood comes in handy when wreaking vengeance.

On their bed Sookie has retreated into downtime. He can’t feel any of her distress in their bond at the moment. Yet, if he moves his hand from her leg she stirs and begins to whimper. He wants to kill someone, slowly and with great precision. But. Sookie, his beautiful tortured Childe needs him her with her. As her Maker, Sookie’s needs have to come first. She better be over this not hurting the humans. He’ll teach her not just how to inflict distinct levels of pain, how to prolong their pain and create sheer agony in the subject, not just physically either. Sookie will learn that those who hurt her in any manner will not have long to regret the harm his Chile. All she has to do is get over her human ethics, which he admits may be a trial. She’s too young and still retains some of her human characteristics and beliefs. They won’t last long under his tutelage.

Taking the bull by the horns. Who the fuck came up with that saying? What idiot would do something like that? Humans, who can figure them out? Back to the subject. Eric metaphorically shakes his head. Back to Sookie.

“Sookie” he calls to her. “Sookie. Come back to me. Focus on me, not the past. You’re here with me in our bedroom. Sookie,” he calls to her as he moves his hand from her leg.

“Eric?” Sookie whimpers softly. She’s lying there with her arms holding her knees to chest. “It was horrible. The pain, they wouldn’t stop. I kept begging them to stop and they wouldn’t.” She sobs turning to face him. Her face streaked red from crying.

Sookie curls up into herself. She clutches her knees and rocks back and forth sobbing quietly. “I called out for someone, anyone, to help me. For them to stop. They wouldn’t stop. They just laughed and kept holding me down. Over and over. It felt like forever. I hurt all over and they just kept getting on top of me. They just wanted sex anyway they could get it. They didn’t care they were hurting me. It was fun to them,” she whispers to him. Eric’s aware if he didn’t have supernatural hearing he wouldn’t have heard her last comment. She looks so small and dejected on their California bed.

Eric quietly speaks to her. “Sookie. Sookie. Come Childe”, he calls to her “we’re going to feed, the donors have arrived. After you feed we’ll discuss what happened. You need the fresh blood. Come.”

Sookie’s body trembles as she continues to rocks herself on the bed. Eric can feel her despair, the memories he has of her calling out for help while they laughed and lined up to have another go with her, play over and over with him. He wants to kill something, anything. Now! Instead he supresses his needs and concentrates on his anguished Childe. 

“Sookie,” he calls to her. “Come back to me, come back to now. Don’t keep replaying it. I know how badly they hurt you. They will pay with their lives,” he vows to her. 

“You are already a magnificent Childe.” He praises Sookie. “You will be a legendary vampire. One who will be spoken about for eons,” reassuring her. “I am your Maker. You are my eternal companion. The Viking and The Telepath. Together we’ll traverse the universe.” He pronounces, standing there in front of the bed proudly. 

“But first we must get through what happened when you were raped by those subhuman redneck inbred swine.” Eric enunciates harshly.

He rises and walks toward the door. He turns back to the bed, Sookie had rolled over to follow his path through the room. Her eyes are rimmed with blood tears, her cheeks have blood trails down her face. It wasn’t a good look for her.

“You’d better clean your beautiful face. Bloody tear streaks aren’t appealing on any of us. You need to feed, Sookie. I know you don’t feel like it but you’re a very young vampire and need to maintain your feeding schedule. The current nagging hunger you’re experiencing will grow and become overwhelming. The more ravenous you are the less in control you’ll be. I need for us to go to Fangtasia as Pam is no longer there to oversee the bar and the Area in my absence. You’ll accompany me. We’ll be doing a lot of this until I am able appoint a Second for the Area.” 

He walks into the adjoining ensuite bathroom continuing his one-sided conversation. “I’m thinking that the bar can be a partnership between the two of us. A valuation of Pam’s interest in the bar will need to be obtained so we can buy her out. I meant what I said regarding her financial situation, she will have cash at the end of her punishment. There will be no joint investments, Pam will have her own portfolio. Being totally independent of me will finally force her to grow up. One can hope.” Eric muttered the last comment to himself. He laughs to himself not believing that just having Sookie by his side has loosened his rigid control.

“Eric, I’m sorry about earlier. I thought, no I wasn’t thinking, was I? I’m dealing with all the vampire stuff, but I still have to come to terms with how Jason just left me with them there so he could chat up that girl. He knew what those guys were like.” Sookie tries to explain. She’s trying to ignore her recent jagged crying episode.

Sookie starts to become upset, again. Eric, reliving that night again, is unconsciously feeding his anger in to their bond. It isn’t helping either of them to calm down. He walks back through the bedroom towards their dressing room. Sookie still looks the picture of wretched misery lying on their bed. 

Drawing on his years of tolerating insults and degradations until a time he can safely act, Eric turns to his Childe, “Sookie, as your Make I command you. Cease thinking of that night. Cease your crying. Get up and get ready. Tomorrow night, my Childe, I will take you somewhere to yell, scream and destroy things over and over until we’re forced to seek shelter. Now, I command you to cease crying and thinking of that night.” Vampire tears from any sex are unattractive and Eric has never had the patience to sit and comfort anyone, he’s more a physical vampire. Pats on the back and a nod to the aggrieved or a quick three second clasp of the other being is all the reassurance he’s comfortable expressing. His Childe he’ll hold, but he won’t allow her to continue wallowing in self-pity. They have much achieve this night.

Sookie immediately complies. She uncurls from her foetal position on the bed, rises, and proceeds to the bathroom. The Maker’s command has worked to the extent that Sookie is no longer prostrate in her grief on their bed. He can hear her in their bathroom muttering to herself. Eric knows he’ll eventually pay for that command, but at the moment he doesn’t care. Watching and feeling her distress, it couldn’t go on. It wasn’t conducive to Sookie learning to deal with her psychological injuries, that was wallowing. Not good. Not healthy. They’ll come home early tomorrow night and talk about it all. He knows she’ll want to talk, and talk and talk. Probably scream and throw things too. Maybe they might do this outside where there is less property damage. Certain that will work, Eric turns to tonight’s plans.

“We’ll feed,” he tells Sookie as she enters the dressing room in search of clothing for their night at the bar. They still need to shop for her. Money is no longer a consideration for her, he has more than enough for both of them. All he needs is get her to shop without considering the expense. “The donors are waiting, you need to feed to maintain your control. We’ll be at Fangtasia until closing. I’m interviewing for the Area Second in Command position. You can sit with me in my office or sit with Thalia out in the bar. Either way you won’t be alone.” Eric assures her as they leave the bedroom.

Feeding doesn’t take too long, Sookie is yet to say a word. Eric’s aware she’s is upset over the Makers’ command, he wasn’t prepared to allow her to continue to immerse herself in self-pity. He’s conscious through their bond that her temper is simmering. Better a tantrum than sobbing. He knows that this is not ideal, continuing with night to night activities provides a routine. Tomorrow night will be telling. Tonight there may be causalities at the bar, and, mass glamouring if there’s fatalities, the tourists and regulars will certainly leave knowing that the vampires have entertained them and it’s well worth the price of their admission.

As they pull up to his parking space at Fangtasia, Eric turns to her, “I’m hoping that you will be up to some shopping later. You need a total wardrobe. While I’m interviewing you can shop online. Don’t worry about the expense, in fact I order you not to look at the prices just buy what you like. Your purchases can be delivered to the bar during the day and my dayman will bring them to our residence. This is all happening so fast, I didn’t plan for you to be turned. I’m not prepared for the universe to exist without you. We’ll talk about what led us to here tomorrow. Somewhere in the open where you can scream, yell, jump up and down and destroy anything at hand. Tonight I’m needed here and you’ll be with me, always beside me.” He explains as he raises his hand to cradle her head. Silently hoping for some reaction from her before he has to begin the nights’ duties.

She looks at him as she opens the car door and shrugs her shoulders, exits the car, and walks towards the staff entrance. She waits stoically by the locked door. Eric is getting the silent treatment. All he wants to do is get through the night and reassure his Childe. He knows that this isn’t ideal and has the potential to blow up in his face. His Childe is not even a week old, she’s displayed amazing restraint for three days as a vampire. Given the circumstance he doesn’t expect it to last, but prays to all his Gods that she’ll remain composed tonight. If she doesn’t they’ll deal with the fallout.

The following night Eric’s expectations played out as he watches Sookie vamp from one side of the secluded clearing to the other venting her wrath, anger and frustration. Scattered around the perimeter of the clearing are an abundance of branches and freshly felled trees. They got through last night unscathed. Now he’s concerned about his Childe being ended by the potential wooden stakes, but he’s confident that he’ll be on her before she can inflict any permanent damage to herself. The level of devastation to the area is impressive. Her despair had graduated to rage. That he can deal with. 

Sookie’s outrage is an incredibly powerful emotion. It’s as if all the previous insults, slurs and abuse she had suffered throughout her human life are being exorcised. She stopped in front of him, her face a mask of fury. “Why? Why? Why me? What did I do Eric? What did I do? All I wanted was a normal life? A life like any other person. What’s wrong with me? Why does everyone hate me? Why? Why?” She continues to ask of Eric.

Eric, being Eric decides that, that is enough of the destructive anger and aims to channel it towards something else before she can think about it too deeply. He grabs her and kisses her mouth hard his tongue seeking entrance. Sookie beats her fists against his chest. She wants to rage at the unfairness of the world. Eric wants something completely different. The longer the kiss goes on the more she’s inclined to kiss him back. 

Then she remembers it all again. The flashback taking her to that horrible night. All those foreign hands all over her body, in her body. Relentless clutching grasping hands holding her immobile. Their alcohol breath, their laughter, their grunts and the weight of their bodies on her. The jokes about her breasts. Their comments about her, as if she wasn’t a living feeling person. Being held down as they each took turns raping her, violating her body and mind, tearing her up on the inside. Sookie pushes away from Eric and vamps to the end of the clearing, her body heaving for unneeded breaths. Sobs rack her. She bends and places her hands on her knees as if she’s trying to catch her breath. 

Finally Sookie stands up and turns to Eric. “I can’t get past those, those men touching me, holding me down, raping me over and over. Eric I can still smell them, I can feel their hands pinching and squeezing me.” She sobs and speeds back to him. “I can’t stop thinking about them every time, every time you initiate something intimate. Eric I can’t stop remembering and feeling them all over me.”

Sookie runs to the northern edge of the clearing and screams “Why?” She bends and picks a branch off the ground. Flings it into the forest. Startled birds can be heard taking flight in the darkness. “Why, Eric? Why? Can’t you give me a Maker’s command not to remember that night and the days, weeks after it? Can’t you command me to forget?” she yells at him. “Eric, it hurts. Every time, every time Eric. Every time, all I can remember is their hands and foul stinking breath over me. If you can’t make me forget, end me. Please, just end me,” Sookie pleads with him. “Don’t make me suffer this for eternity. Please Eric, please.” She begs and speeds to the opposite side of the clearing.

Eric is stunned. He knows he can get her through this, he thought that they were at the anger stage. Her despair and anger are ricocheting in the bond. Never has he felt tumultuous emotions this extreme, even in his own dark times. He vamps to her and gathers her in his arms. Cradling her he whispers into her ear, “Never will I end you. Never Sookie. You are my Childe. You are stronger than this. Yes. It hurts now. It will hurt tomorrow night too. I know, Sookie. I know. You aren’t the only one who’s been violated. You won’t be the last person to be raped and discarded.”

He runs his hands up and down her back, speaking to her. “Sookie. You will overcome this. Your emotions are raw. Everything is recent. Let me assure you, it will get easier, with time. No. You’ll never forget what happened, just like you’ve never forgotten how horrible the townspeople were to you throughout your human life. You’ll always feel revulsion when you remember your human life. I can’t do anything to change that.”

Looking down at her tear stained face, “Sookie make new memories. Make those memories with me. I’ll be with you for eternity. The two of us. Together. Never separated. We are blood bonded. Our bonds give us more access to each other’s feelings. I can feel you, now I need you to calm down and feel me through our bonds. Feel me. Don’t think of them, what they did to you, just feel me how I feel about you. Concentrate on me, focus on my emotions. What do you feel? Do I feel as if you repulse me? Do I feel as if you are any lesser because you were raped? Concentrate, Sookie. Concentrate on our bonds.” He repeats to her and waits silently while she searches their bonds.

Sookie closes her eyes and takes another unneeded breath. She leans against Eric while she does what he requests. Feeling her Maker’s emotions, using his emotions to calm herself. She stills, as only a vampire can. “I can feel your love for me, Eric. I can feel your pride in me. No-one’s ever been this proud of me before. You’re proud of me. Me. The four day old baby vampire. What have I done to make you proud?” Bewildered, she asks her Maker.

“You are my Childe. My greatest achievement. You’re belief in me to make things right. I’ll exact revenge on those who hurt you, my Childe. Your suffering will be their eternal pain. Already Thalia has three of your rapists secured awaiting our attention. The other two will be captured. They will pay, Sookie, for what they did to you. They will pay in blood, pain and eventually with their lives. They won’t be able to enjoy anything ever again. All they will know is unspeakable suffering. Their nights will be pain, and their days, while we rest will be pain plus the anticipation of knowing when we see them there will be pain. That is the rest of their lives, pain. I am proud that you have survived. I am proud at how superb a vampire you are. You suffer, I suffer. You delight, I am delighted. What is yours is mine too. Never forget we are together. Never alone. Together for eternity.”

Looking around at the destruction, Eric continues. “I know this doesn’t help you in this instant. You’re still so young. Before I came to you at the farmhouse you’d spent weeks isolated without any support. You’d refused to seek medical attention. You’d felt too ashamed to venture out of your house. Sookie I too have been raped. Raped more than once. Raped by more than one. It happened to me. I’m not trying to lessen your shame and despondency, but what I am saying you will survive this. Together we can get you through this. I know what you are feeling not just from our bonds, Sookie. Because I’ve gone through this too. You hurt. You’re grieving the loss and the betrayal of your trust. You’re angry they did this to you. You’re angry no-one stopped them. You’re angry they didn’t listen to you and stop hurting you. You were raped Sookie. You were violated. More than once. You were raped by five men who enjoyed hurting and humiliating you. It’s not fair. It’s never fair when power is used in such a despicable way. We will have our revenge on those who hurt you. You’re the only one I care about. What happens to you is my only concern.” Eric declares.

Hugging Sookie tightly to him, Eric takes to the air and hovers above the clearing they had been in. “Look down Sookie. Look at what your anger did. Trees are destroyed, nothing more than kindling. You did this. Animals have lost their habitat. Birds have lost their nests and nightly roosting places. They were injured by your rage. Sookie, they will recover and continue to live. So will you. I promise you, you will, with time, be able to look back at this violation and all the pain you feel now and know that you survived. Now it’s time to be inside before the sun rises and inflicts more hurt upon you. I’m taking us back to our residence. There’s bagged blood for you before you rest. You must continue to feed to be in control of your emotions.”

Flying back to their residence, Sookie reflects on all that Eric had said. There was much about her Maker that she didn’t know. His vast age weighed heavily. Her insecurities rose through her pain. 

“Why do you want me? I’m damaged.” She declares. “Crazy Sookie is what I’m known as in Bon Temps, I was called names all my life by the townsfolk, despised at school and unable to go to university, due to my disability. I’m raped not just physically. No, the Faery has to listen to what they want to do to me not just what they are doing. They think of me as deserving this, because I wouldn’t date any of them when they asked me out. None of them was someone who I liked. Why would I want to go out with any of them? So they get my dumb brother drunk enough to be attracted to some girl they’ve line up for him. They do that so they can get me alone. They do that so they can show me. Show me what I should have been doing, what they want me to do to them. They laugh at me when I cry for them to stop. They laugh when I call out for Jason. My dumb stupid slut of a brother who can’t think with anything than his dick. So what do they do? What do they do? They play, ‘let’s take turns with the crazy frigid bitch who thinks she too good for them’, they’ll show me. And. And. They rape me! They cheer themselves on, they suggest what the other should do to me. Call out the moves like it’s a football game. Me. Me, I’m not real at this stage. No they’re drinking and calling out plays like I’m some football field. Do this. Do that. Squeeze that, see how the nipple sits up. Pull it, pull it. They do all that and I’m pleading for them to stop. Do they? No! They’re having way too much fun. I’m not human. No. I’m just there to learn that I shouldn’t say no when they ask me out.” Sookie rants.

“So all this is happening to me” Sookie continues. “All this is happening and I can hear their thoughts what they want to do. One of them, Mickey, he wants to slice my left breast off and hang it on his bedroom wall. He thinks it’ll be neat. I not human to him. I don’t have any feelings. No. I’m just there for his enjoyment. I’m just a doll, I’m hurting, he doesn’t care. Matty wants to shove his beer bottle in me and see how far it’ll go. He’s always been curious how long a cunt is. So he’s raping me and thinking how long a beer bottle he’d need before he’d know. He doesn’t care at all about me. He just wants to solve that puzzle. But he knows he can’t, the other guys want to have another go. They’ll be angry if I’m broken before their turns are finished. I’m only good as long as my parts are working. The other three. The other three are worse. You’ve got my memories Eric you know what they were thinking.” 

She despondently clutches at his shirt. “Now, now I’m scared Eric. Scared that every time you’re going to touch me all I’m going to do is remember these five guys and what they did to me and what they wanted to do to me.” Sookie cries and pleads with Eric, “I can’t exist like this. I can’t exist scared that something will remind me of that and I’ll be back there with those five animals. Those humans who didn’t care other than teaching me what happens, all because I refused to go on a date with any of them. I hate them. I hate them. I hate that I hate them! I wish them dead, Eric. Me? Me, who always valued human life wants these animals dead. I want them to suffer. Suffer like I did. Suffer just because. Just because I can make them suffer. Suffer unspeakable pain. Let them know that their suffering will end when they’re dead. I want them to beg for it. Beg for death. Then I’m going to go ‘no can do, you haven’t learnt your lesson yet. Suffer some more.’ I can watch as they get their hopes up that their torture will end then happily tell them ‘not today, not today you haven’t suffered enough’. Eric I want them to beg for death, beg and beg. They’ll only get relief when I want them to. Let them see how they like being treated as nothing? Let’s see if they can learn their lesson?”

“See what they’ve turned me into?” Sookie rails at Eric. “See? I don’t care about them or their families. All I care about is making them suffer as they made me suffer. I have no feelings left Eric. What has happened to me? What?” Sookie asks Eric sobbing, red tears running down her face as they both stand in the rear yard of the house.

Holding Sookie close to him, Eric’s feeling of helplessness is exacerbated with Sookie’s emotional turmoil in their bond. He is flummoxed. Having her memories, he thought would give him an understanding, but that understanding didn’t take into account her reactions to the rapists’ unspoken desires. He feels as if he’s let his Childe down. Experiencing her suffering, not just the memories, coupled with his memories of rapes that happened to him when he was a young vampire striking out on his own has him doubting himself. Then it clicks this is Sookie’s self-doubt. Hers. They are too closely bonded. He needs to analyze this. The bonds can’t allow this weakness to be prevalent. Threats could be made endangering both of them if he can’t differentiate between the two.

Eric picks up Sookie bridal style and walks into the house. He places her on the kitchen bench while he warms her blood bags. He knows she’ll require more blood than usual due to her emotional breakdown. Sookie still isn’t talking and sniffles to herself letting the bloody tears drip without hindrance. He grabs a cloth from the sink and raises her head to clean her face. She is placid in his arms, not reacting to his care. The microwave dings. He grabs the bag from it and delivers it to his Childe. 

“Drink, Sookie. Don’t allow your pain to feed your hunger. You need to be in control. Drink this and two other bags before you go to rest. You’ll have another bag while you have a bath.” He tells her as he takes back the cloth from her lifeless hand.

Finishing off his own bag he hands the remaining heated blood bag to her to consume on the way to their bedroom. “Have a warm bath Sookie before you rest. Drink another bag while you’re bathing. It’ll ease the tightness you feel in your body. I’m going to finish up some work before I retire.”

Eric knows he needs some distance between he and his Childe. The remnants of her emotional upheaval still echoes through their bond. Sitting down in his office he organises his Sheriff duties so the new Second can commence the next night. It’s a good distraction. Having someone who isn’t attuned to him, as his estranged Childe was, will take some adjustment.

Sookie’s bath did what Eric said it would. She doesn’t ache. She’s pleased her Maker suggested it. Going to rest as tense as she had been wouldn’t help when she rose. She wants to rise calmer.

Lying on their bed she looks back on the night. She rose to Eric sitting on the end of the bed. He patiently waited while she got ready for their night. His dayman had delivered some of the previous night’s shopping adventure to the residence so there were new clothes to try on and put away. It was nice just the two of them sorting through the packages and deciding where her things would be stored in the dressing room. She even had her own side of the bed. That felt strange. She’d never had a side of the bed. Hanging clothes with Eric was certainly an experience. She smiles to herself. He’d kept up a continual commentary on what would happen to some of her tops. Her bras and panties were closely inspected. He said she’d need a standing weekly order of thongs, he wasn’t going to continually wrangle them off her. That was when she started getting flashbacks of them pounding into her. The pinches and slaps together with them holding her down and jeering when she cried for help. It bought it all back.

Thinking on it now, she knew Eric had expected her to react to his leering comments. He was teasing her to get a response. She was in his arms and out of the house before her first agonised cry had ended. The feeling of flying through the night with his arms around her body comforted her. He didn’t say anything until they landed in the clearing. 

Then he let her go and stood back from her. All he’d said was, “Let it all out. Yell, scream, jump up and down, throw things, anything, hit the trees or dig a hole. Just let all the hurt and pain out. Rage at the stars, at the darkness. You’ve suffered, it’s not fair. Get it all out of you now, as this is your one chance to release all that hate infecting you. This is the time to throw that tantrum without anyone witnessing it. You have my permission to do whatever you want here. Only here can you act without thinking of what will happen later. There is no weakness it letting it all out. No-one will know. Do what you need to do to get over this Sookie. You need to get over this. It’ll never be forgotten, it’ll always hurt. Time, and time alone will allow you to remember what happened without feeling as if the universe is bearing down on you. After a while you’ll think of the now and our future rather than the past. It does lessen, the hurt, the insults and the agony does diminish with time. Go, wreak havoc.” He directed her.

So she did. The clearing may take decades to recover from her destruction. She hadn’t thought about the birds or animals that may have been there. She’d never considered anything other than her all consuming pain and wanted it to stop. He was wise that way, her Maker. He’d known just what she needed. He knew she needed to rampage against all that had happened. Scream out to the world that it wasn’t fair.

Looking back now, what had shocked her was that her Maker had admitted that he’d been raped when he was a young vampire striking out on his own. She’d never heard of males being raped, but logically knew that it could happen. It was all about power, rape was rape no matter what gender you were. He’d shared that with her. He knew how she felt somehow comforted her. Made her feel less alone in the world. It’s not something she’d wish on her worst enemy. It gave her another connection to Eric. An unwanted horrible experience. But for once, she wasn’t alone. She’d been alone since Rene had murdered her Gran. Knowing that someone cared about her gave her comfort. She’d take his reassurances to heart, it would get easier. His belief in her, she’d treasure that.

Eric came into their bedroom after securing their residence and checking that there’d been no problems at the bar during his absence. He smiled at his resting Childe. She was hugging his pillow. The bonds, before she died for the day, told him that she was calmer, more settled. As he gathered her into his arms he considered the night a success. It wasn’t something he wanted to do ever again, but his Childe had needed to physically express her pain let go of the betrayals. Now, hopefully, they could move on and make new memories. Together they can enjoy their future.

His last thoughts before he died for the day were, her telepathy, how strong was it now? What other fae talents survived her being turned?


	7. MOVING ON

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My spelling is what was taught at school. It’s obvious that I don’t live anywhere near America. My apologies for any difficulties you experience. To my Beta Mims, thankyou for your patience! You are the best!!!
> 
> All characters remain the property of Charlaine Harris, HBO and Alan Ball

Sookie’s dreaming. She’s dreaming of what happened five weeks ago;

Jason has disappeared with some girl, he hadn’t even said goodbye or where he was going. How is she meant to get home? He’d driven them both here to have drinks and catch up with some of his old Bon Temps high school friends. Of course he saw the girl and that was it. No more ‘Sook you’re family we gotta be here for each other’. Jason’s friends are manhandling her. Matty keeps putting an arm around her shoulders. Travis keeps trying to lift the hem of her dress further up her thigh. She’s asked them both to stop. She’d asked Curtis if he could give her a lift to her farmhouse, as she doesn’t know if Jason is coming back. This is typical Jason, why does she fall for this every time? Oh. That’s right, he’s her brother. Family. You’re meant to trust your family. This is the last time she’ll fall for that one. If. And that’s a big if. If they meet up for drinks again she’s going to make sure she drives so isn’t stranded here like this again. She wishes they’d stop groping her. Couldn’t they act like gentlemen? Travis keeps leaning over her talking to Matty and sliding his hand up her thigh, causing the hem on her dress to rise up. She’s asked him to stop doing that. He smiles and keeps talking to Matty. Totally ignoring her request to stop doing that. This isn’t comfortable. She moves to the single lounge chair. How soon before Jason comes back? Why are they doing this? She’s repeatedly asked them to stop and leave her alone. All they’re thinking about is her, her breasts and getting her naked. Nothings making sense.

Sookie tries to stand. She feeling dizzy. Lightheaded. This isn’t right, something’s wrong. She needs to go home. She asks if someone can ring Jason to come and get her so she can go home. She’s not feeling well and wants to get away from here. She’s only had two drinks in the four hours they’ve been at Rich’s house. She ate a late lunch as she and Jason had arranged this outing yesterday. She needs to get away from these two. They’re making her uncomfortable. Where’s Jason? She doesn’t feel well. Her head’s spinning.

Finally she gets her balance. Rich stands up too, like a gentleman should when a lady stands. He has manners at least. What’s he doing, trying to hug me? Now he’s trying to kiss me. No. I don’t want to kiss Rich. I certainly don’t want him to kiss me. He’s married. Shirley’s visiting her parents in Minden for the evening. She thought Shirley and Matty’s wife would be here. “It’s for drinks and to catch up. They haven’t seen each other for months.” Rich, there’s something wrong with him. He isn’t listening. He won’t move away from me. He’s not listening to me. I still feel dizzy. Have to get home. Feels like I’m going to faint. Curtis is laughing at me. Travis is standing behind me. What are they doing? Where’s Jason? Have to get out of here. This isn’t right. Where’s my bag? Have to sit down. I’m going to be ill. Where’s Jason? I need to go home now. I need to leave. Now. I need to get away from them. They think this is funny. What are they doing? 

Travis keeps trying to put his arms around me from behind. He keeps trying to put his hands on my breasts. No. No. I don’t like this. Oh. I think I’m going to be sick. I need to get to the bathroom. Just have to get away from them. Why aren’t the other three saying something? They’re all laughing. What’s happening? I’m going to be sick. I need to lie down. Feel sick!

Rich tries to stick his hand between my legs. What’s he doing? Where’s Jason? I need to go home. They’re not listening to me. I need to go home. I’m going to be sick. Travis won’t let go of me. Rich won’t listen. This isn’t right. What’s happening? 

Sookie awakens pushing Eric off her. She falls off the bed. She’s gasping. Panting. She’s going to be sick. Memories of that night making her stomach rebel. She’d had four bags of blood before she went to rest. They were going to … she’s going to be sick. Quickly she kneels over the toilet. This is horrible. Just the thought of that night makes her physically ill. It hurts so much. Her stomach only has blood in it. She feels so ill. The floor tiles are cool. This feels better. She’ll lie here for a while. It’s cooler.

Eric wakes to no Sookie. She isn’t in the room. Searching their bond he can feel she’s close by. He smells blood coming from the bathroom ensuite. Sookie’s in there. 

Entering their bathroom ensuite he can see his Childe lying on the floor. The toilet is full of blood. That’s the smell. Quickly flushing the waste away he looks at his Childe. She shouldn’t have been able to move. When they rested they are down until the sunset. What’s happened to rouse his Childe?

Eric cleans her face, he then gathers her up and carries Sookie back to their bed. She’s again resting, the sun is still up. He’ll have to question his Childe when she rises. He doesn’t feel the sun’s pull and decides to get on top of some of the paperwork that has accumulated, due to the events of the last week. Leaving a written note on his Childe’s chest of his whereabouts he proceeds to his office.

Sookie rises and reads Eric’s note. He wants to talk to her about her rest. She has no idea why. While going through her early evening ritual she has the feeling that she’s missing something. She feels uneasy, and there is a repugnant smell in their ensuite bathroom. 

Sookie finds Eric right where he said he would be, in his office glaring at the computer monitor. Before she can say anything he directs her to the donor room and follows her to feed. “Come, My Childe, you need to eat. You need to keep your strength up. Feed and then we’ll talk.”

Their donors have been dismissed. Eric and Sookie are lying side by side on their feeding chairs. Eric can feel through their bond that his Childe is sated. He feels that this is the best time to address her rising from her rest during the day.

“Childe, I rose to you resting on the bathroom floor. You’d obviously been physically ill. How did you rouse enough to get to the bathroom?”

Sookie looked at him in confusion. “I rose from our bed. Same place I went to rest on.”

“That’s because I carried you there once I’d cleaned you up. You were lying beside the toilet. Didn’t you notice the smell in the bathroom? Can you remember anything of your rest?” Eric asks.

Sookie looks down at her hands where her fingers are picking at the hem of her top. She continues to worry the thread she has loosened. “Eric, I know something happened, I had a horrible taste in my mouth when I rose. I felt uneasy and as if someone or something was watching me. I read your note and got ready for the night. I can’t believe that I was able to move. I thought we couldn’t wake while the sun was up? How bad was the mess in there? It didn’t smell as like there was anything on the floor just the air was rancid. What did I do?” She asks Eric.

“You did the impossible for one so young. You rose while the sun was still out. Unless there is great danger and you are roused by your Maker you shouldn’t be able to move. Vampires die for the day. Older vampires, my Maker’s age, are able to rise earlier, the sun doesn’t have the same pull on them. They rise earlier and can go to their rest later than their brethren. You, being five days old, rose and was physically ill in the toilet. You were conscious enough to be able to do that. What can you remember? Think hard.” Eric requests of this Childe

He’s hoping her daywalking is not a vampire gift. His protective instincts regarding his newest Childe are ratcheting up to danger level. He wouldn’t be able to protect her from harm if she was to rise during the day. Her inability to remember what she did and what prompted her to rise is particularly troubling. Eric’s imperative need to ensure the safety of his Childe’s has him considering engaging additional day guards to act as her personal security. He may do that anyway, news of her being his Childe may attract various parties eager to have her in their retinue, by force, if necessary. Which means that he may be under threat too. Additional variables to strategise over.

“I ask that you attempt to recollect what you were thinking about prior to you going to rest this morning.” He requests of Sookie and adds, “If you aren’t able to recall I’ll need to engage additional security to ensure our safety. It’s not that I don’t trust you, if you aren’t alert when daywalking you may be harmed. I’m able to rise earlier due to my age, but unless there is imminent danger I’m unable to be awake. You know if vampires are forced to stay awake during the day we suffer from the bleeds. So please attempt to recollect what caused you to rise. I know it’s an emotional time for you and last night particularly upsetting. I never considered that you may be able to move about during the day. It may be due to you being a fae hybrid prior to my turning you. We’ll continue to monitor the situation and if need be record your rest. My concern is for you Sookie.” Eric assures her. “Tonight we need to appear at Fangtasia. Work and vampires wait for no-one. Come, you can drive while I attend to outstanding emails regarding our businesses. Real Blood is diversifying into miniature sample bottles this month. Most of the work has been completed, but there is always some follow up required on unforeseen issues.”

Arriving at Fangtasia, after Sookie’s careful driving, gives Eric pause. He has selected his Second in Command and she will arrive in the Area later this night. Clara had been travelling through Canada when he contacted her, asking, if she would consider the position. She was agreeable and wasted no time arranging her journey to his Area. The vampires of his Area will meet her after 2am. Her plane’s arriving at Shreveport’s Airport in an hour. Clara had been a nest mate of Godic’s for more than eighty years and is known for her pragmatism. She will complement his leadership style, plus allow him to spend more time with his newest Childe.

Sookie walks with him to his office. Situating herself on the couch she begins talking, “I remember going to rest after having my bath. Thank you for recommending a warm bath. It did help ease some of my discomfort. I died for the day. Sometime during the day, I’m not sure what time, I woke feeling physically ill. I had no problem getting to the bathroom. There weren’t any bleeds Eric. If anything was on my face it was tears from the pain of being ill. I remember dreaming. More of a nightmare really. It was the night it happened, the night I was attacked. I didn’t dream of the rapes or assault but what led up to it. I felt so helpless. They were surrounding me, touching me, saying horrible things to me. It was awful. I couldn’t get them to stop. They just kept on and on. Jason, of course, had disappeared to I don’t know where, it was with some girl. There were five of them. They kept going on and on. They’d take turns telling me what they were going to do to me. The worse bit. The worse bit Eric, was, that I could hear in their minds what they really wanted to do to me. I feel sick even thinking about it. Then I woke and rushed to the bathroom knowing I was going to be sick. There was no noticeable feeling about being awake during the day. Tthe next thing I remember is rising from our bed with your note on my chest. What does this mean? I’m not normal, am I? I’m never normal. Even in my afterlife I’m still a freak.” Sookie continued to rant, her insecurities making her incoherent.

Eric, keen to head off an emotional breakdown calls to his Childe, “Sookie. Sookie. Who wants to be average? Who wants to be normal? That is what is so attractive about you, my Childe. Your wildness. Your light. Your fae essence gives you such an elegant exterior. You glowed amongst the dullard humans. Get over this slavish desire to be normal. There is no normal. There is drab, there is mundane. Who wants to be one of the herd? You stand out. And. You are Mine. My Childe. My incentive to continue to exist. Without you the Universe wouldn’t still exist. If I lost you I would end everything and everyone. You were never normal and nor should you want to be normal. You are too exquisite. Now come here. Let me hold you.”

Straddling her Maker, Sookie hugs him. Eric runs his hands up and down her back, slowly working his hands under her crumpled top. A knock on the office door interrupts his attempt to rid her of the damn thing. He’s hoping to ease her into physical intimacy, getting her over the nightmare of the rapes. She mightn’t be able to admit what happened to herself, but Eric is more than willing to. He has her memories and he doesn’t forget nor forgive. He’s more than willing to torture them just to make one of them feel better.

Beckoning the visitor to enter, he turns his Childe around so she too faces their visitor. Thalia nods to them both and addresses Eric. “I have all five, Sheriff. They are secured at the warehouse. The brother has not been obtained. Just tell me when. I shall enjoy that hunt.” A rare smile graces her face.

Eric acknowledges Thalia report and dismisses her. Sookie turns to him, “What was that about?”

“Area business” he quickly replies. Then to turn her attention elsewhere, and he admits to himself, to distract her from her distressing recollections of ‘that night’ Eric suggests that she may wish to go through the costumes Pam had stored in her office. “Keep what you want, any others I’ll have valued and sold on consignment. There are receipts for the entire wardrobe, so what you keep I’ll pay retail price to reimburse Pam for her Fangtasia costumes. Those that she personally paid for that is, some I know she charged to me or to the business.” Knowing that her Maker has business that a five day old vampire shouldn’t be privy to, Sookie complies with his suggestion and departs to explore the depths of her older sister’s Fangtasia costumes. She too wants something to occupy her time, rather than dwell repeatedly on what happened five weeks ago.

Eric focuses on obtaining a novelty vampire to sit on the throne of Fangtasia for the masses to admire. He’s inspecting the photos of the three potentials. Engaging a replacement for himself ensures he has more time for his newest Childe. Sookie’s easy transition from fae hybrid to vampire is spectacular. Her ability to daywalk is of great concern. Her inability to remember rising may spell danger. He needs guards to keep her safe if she ventures out of their residence during the day. Additional security is negotiated for his Childe, while waiting for Clara to present herself. He won’t take any risks with Sookie’s safety. Now that she’s his he isn’t letting her go, ever. She’s his eternal companion. Her paperwork, as a newly turned vampire, has been filed with all the appropriate authorities. 

He has another hour before the new Second in Command will arrive at the bar.

While attending to all this and his business ventures he continually monitors their bond. His confidence in Sookie is absolute and any harm to his Childe means the perpetrator will be dealt with immediately and permanently. There will be no mercy. Her wellbeing and happiness are his only motivation now. Feeding calm through to Sookie, Eric seeks her out in Pam’s old office slash wardrobe. 

Eric’s astounded at the amount of clothes piled in the small office. He can’t believe that there is this many outfits stored in the office. Above all he can’t believe that he’d written most of the expenses off for outfits the past ten years as essential uniforms. He admits to himself that he’s relieved that his newest Childe is not a slave to fashion and pop culture. 

“Sookie you in here?” he calls into the office.

Her blonde head appears from behind a pile of clothing. “Can you believe all this?” she exclaims, waving her arms to encompass the piles of clothing scattered around the small office. “There’s so much here. I can’t believe that she wore all this. Look at this corset, Eric. Even if we don’t breathe no-one could fit into this.” Sookie holds the aforementioned corset above her head for him to examine before placing it on a pile of clothing.

“What have you decided to do with the outfits?” he asks of her.

“I need a camera for the outfits back there. I’ll photograph each outfit and list them on eBay. These ones in front of me look expensive, we can probably sell the costumes through a fetish outlet.” Pointing to the pile against the far wall, Sookie continues, “Those can be put in shadow boxes and hung throughout the bar, just for fun you know.” Eric’s impressed with her organisational skills. Then remembers that before she was ill, Pam had said she was running the old Merlotte’s Bar in Bon Temps after the Shifter moved away. That is another thing they needed to discuss, what she wants to do with her human assets. Not now though, his Childe looks as if she is thoroughly enjoying herself. He knows from their bond that she is content with her chore. 

Sookie has always been happiest when she’s busy. She’s always afraid that people will think of her as a freeloader. Her Gran had drummed into her thick skull that she needed to work to be considered a valuable member of society. This had been one of their ongoing disagreements when she and Eric were together previously, she was always worried about being considered a kept woman, whatever that was. Now as her Maker he can spoil her in every way he could imagine. He’s determined that she’ll learn to graciously accept any and all gifts he wants to shower her with without thinking of any ulterior motives or what others may think of her. 

“There’s a camera in the safe. There should be enough memory cards to store and log the items here. Have you itemised the outfits? The laptop on the desk is loaded with the newest applications. Pam never used passwords so use it for this task. Clara will have another purchased for herself. Pam had so much junk loaded on hers it’s easier to replace the electronic devices than sort through them. If you want it for yourself, grab it Sookie. We’ll take it home and go through it. After that my dayman will take it to my technicians and have what’s essential copied for Clara.” 

Eric offers to Sookie. “What can I do?” He asks.

“Go look mysterious and brooding sitting on your throne. I’m happy here sorting through this.” Sookie assures him and then asks, “Can we have this all moved back to our house so I can get it finished? Clara won’t want all this in her office.” 

“I’ll get it all hauled to our warehouse. There’s enough room there. You’ll want to purchase a mannequin to dress up with the costumes for the individual photos. There’s a white walled room which can be set up so you can photograph the outfits. We’re going to be spending some time there so you can work on this, if you don’t want to participate in what I’m doing. Now I’m off to sit and be idolised by the unwashed masses. Come join me if you want,” Eric offers. Then continues without waiting for Sookie to answer, “I know what I’d do. Kranzte should be here in three days then he can be Fangtasia’s top tourist attraction, I’ll not miss this part of the night displaying myself for them to grovel at my feet.”

With that he leaves Sookie alone in the Second’s office and makes his way to his throne nodding acknowledgement at the occasional vampire sitting in the bar. He struggles not to lash out at the patrons, as word spreads that he’s in attendance tonight. Humans stand on their chairs to get a glimpse of him striding to his throne. He isn’t anything other than a zoo exhibit. It’s demeaning. It brings in money, but he has more than enough for himself and Sookie. He needs to review his business plan here. Fangtasia has the potential to be turned into a franchise. This could be something he and his Childe can investigate and develop together. Teaching her will bring them closer than just their personal intimate relationship. 

It’ll also encourage her to maybe further her education. Eric knows Sookie didn’t attend University, due to what she calls her disability. He’d heard enough from her about how difficult school was with everyone’s thoughts constantly assailing her shields. 

Their night progresses without incident. Eric completes his briefing with Clara and Sookie continues to sort through Pam’s Fangtasia costumes. Sookie is describing each outfit and logging it on a spreadsheet. He continues to monitor her through their bond, from his throne, while dealing with Area 5 emails on his phone.

Clara is amused with the amount of costumes Pam had stored in the small office. She chats with Sookie realising that being friends with the Sheriff’s Childe would lessen the formalities between herself and The Viking. She’d heard of the famed Telepath and finds her to be charming though somewhat naïve. For not even a week old vampire she’s remarkably composed. There’s something otherworldly about her. The Viking will have his hands full, if the rumours of them being Bonded prior to her turning are true.

Sookie gathers the last pile of Pam’s costumes and packs them in the empty carton. All the rest has already been hauled to the warehouse. With a glance around to see if she has missed anything and a relieved smile to Clara she says “It’s all yours. Sorry it was such a mess when you arrived. Eric didn’t tell me what time you were expected. Do what you want with the office, I think there is an expense account if you want to redecorate. I’ll ask Eric. No-one, absolutely no-one, needs this much pink in their lives.” With that she hurriedly exits Clara’s new office leaving her alone with the pink walls and floor.

Eric joins Sookie outside. The van has already left to deliver his errant Childe’s Fangtasia costumes to the warehouse. They are needed to be there too. Holding Sookie’s hand they walk to their car. “Clara is fine for the moment catching up with Area 5 activity. The bar can run itself until closing. We need to get on with completing the last of nights’ tasks.” He says to his youngest Childe as he closes her passenger car door. Getting behind the wheel and starting the car, he revs the engine, just to feel the power of the car, and turns to her. “At the warehouse the costumes can be sorted at your leisure. It doesn’t have to be completed tonight. Pam always told me girls like to dress up. Have some fun with it, take your time.” Encouraging her to enjoy what would be a boring task for any male and knowing that Thalia would burn the lot.

Merging into the traffic as they exit the Fangtasia parking lot he continues speaking, “What you need to know and I don’t want you to get upset about.” Eric takes an unneeded breath.

Sookie turns to him and quickly asks, “What? What is it you don’t want me getting upset over? What is it?” She persists in asking.

“Let me finish Childe.” Eric states. “What I don’t want you to get upset about is, I ordered Thalia to capture and secure your rapists. She got the last two earlier tonight on their way home from a local bar. All five are now in the warehouse cells awaiting my pleasure. They will beg for death before I have them healed in preparation for my entertainment the following night. They will know unbearable pain. They will lose appendages. They spend what time they have left in pain or waiting for me to hurt them. Anticipation is sometimes the worst type of torture. They will suffer Sookie.”

Navigating the traffic he continues “They hurt you. Remember, I have your memories. I know what they did. I know how you felt when those animals were hurting you. I know how you felt hiding in your house hoping that it was all just a nightmare, but each day looking in the bathroom mirror and realising it did happen. You, who didn’t ask for any of that. You, who’d served these pathetic animals at the bar with a smile night after night, week after week. They repay you by violating you. The cowards. They’re going to pay. Whether you want to take part in this or not, they’re going to suffer. They hurt you Sookie. They hurt you. This isn’t allowed. If I hadn’t discovered out how sick you were, you would’ve died. The universe wouldn’t exist today if you’d died. I can’t imagine continuing my existence without you. I wouldn’t allow the universe to exist without you. I would and will destroy everything, and everyone, if you aren’t here. You, Sookie, you are my reason to continue to exist. I realised this when I looked at you in your farmhouse, barely alive. So my Childe, I’m going to dish out some hurt. If you want to participate you’re welcome to. If you don’t. You have Pam’s outfits to catalogue, photograph and list on eBay to distract you. I’ll be in another part of the warehouse, you’re safe there, no-one can hurt you. No-one will ever hurt you again.” Eric assures her. “I’ll be with you for the rest of eternity. We’ll spend our time together exploring and enjoying ourselves.”

Explaining to his Childe his plans, “My contract to the Area has less than three years to run. By then you’ll have found your balance as a vampire. Though, even now, with how old you are, only days old, you’re adjusting extremely well” he praises her. “It’s something I’m looking forward to, us travelling and exploring. I know I’m going to enjoy being by your side and watching you discover the universe.” 

Eric continues, “Tonight I get to enjoy hurting those who gravely hurt you. Tonight I get to exact some revenge on those who believe that it’s their right to take what they want without due consideration. I’m doing this for me too Sookie.” He assures her, “For all those times I was powerless. The times I was violated and abused by monsters who felt they were entitled to rape me, maim and mistreat me. Those that take what’s not theirs to take. I’m going to inflict some payback on these five rapists for both of us. They are worthless animals, humans, who should be deleted from the gene pool. I’m going to ensure that natural selection is given a helping hand in eliminating them from that pool. It’s for both of us,” he says with a smile.

Sookie sits quietly in the car as they drive to the warehouse listening to Eric and remembering what happened and how she felt and still feels. She’s confused, she wants to join in hurting them. From the moment Eric said he’d had them captured she’s wanted to make them hurt as much as she had suffered. Then she starts to feel guilty for wanting them to bleed, feel their fear. She doesn’t know what she wants. The more she thinks about what she can do to Rich, Matty and Travis the more excited she’s becoming. She’s confused!

“Eric, I want to hurt them. I want Matty and Rich to bleed. I want to hear them scream and beg. I want them to beg like I begged them, begged them not to hurt me. What’s wrong with me? This isn’t me. My Gran raised me a Christian, to forgive. What’s wrong with me?” She asks him with red rimmed eyes.

“Sookie, my Childe, you’re a vampire now. Your baser instincts are more prominent. The desire to avenge yourself is greater than your former human traditions. You want to hurt them. You want to bathe in their blood. That’s you, Sookie the Vampire. You’re no longer human. Your body is animated through magic. Your wants and desires have changed. Just like you only drink blood now instead of eating food for sustenance. You want to hurt them, that’s natural. You’re a vampire now. You’re my beautiful Childe.” Eric explains to her as they pull into the warehouse lot.

Getting out of the car and coming around to open his Childe’s door for her to exit the car, he continued, “You can watch if you want. You can inflict your own vengeance. That is up to you. But hear me, I will be exacting vengeance on them. You cannot stop me and if you attempt to I will make it a Maker’s command. They will not be allowed to live. Their pain and blood will give me some satisfaction. Their deaths will be after a long and painfully torturous experience. They will be begging for death. They can beg, but not until I’m satisfied will they be ended.” He snarled at her. The memories of what was done to his delicate Childe prominent in his lust for retribution. 

“I’m confused, Eric” Sookie whined. “This isn’t like me. I’ve never wanted to hurt anyone. Well, except when they were hurting me, like Rene and Debbie. They were trying to kill me. The vamp hordes I was fighting for my life and the lives of my family and friends plus the townspeople.” She went on, “Now I want to hurt these fuckers, hurt them so bad, watch them bleed. Is this a vampire thing?” she asks of her Maker.

“Yes.” Eric replies succinctly. “You’re a vampire now. You are my vampire, Childe,” he says smiling as they enter through the small door beside the larger roller door of the warehouse. Looking around he points to a small enclosed area on the upper level of the warehouse. “The costumes are up there. There’s another laptop up there for you to use too. Don’t use Pam’s old one. Too much information on it pertaining to Area administration. You’ve got the bars spare one. Use it, abuse it. It doesn’t matter what happens to it. It’s due to be upgraded in two months, they’ll all be replaced for tax purposes in business write downs.” Eric hesitates and says, “Again, you’re welcome to join me at any time down in the cells and interrogation area where I’ll be dealing with your rapists.” Eric reminded his Childe, pointing to the heavy looking door.

“I’m too conflicted as to why I want to hurt them. Too new to want to bathe in bloodshed. All those human things you’ve talked about. I still feel them, Eric. I want to hurt them, but I know if I did I wouldn’t feel right. I feel unwell just thinking about it at the moment. Plus I don’t know how I’d react if I saw them again. The thought of touching them for any reason gives me the chills. I know I’m not meant to have human emotions but I do. I’ve got enough nightmares without adding to my repertoire. I thought vampires died for the day, they didn’t have dreams. I’m having nightmares. Even as a vampire I’m a freak. How can ….. ”

Eric instantly cuts her off before she spiral into a well of self-pity. “Childe! Sookie! Sookie, listen you are under a week old. You were brought over in traumatic circumstances. You are an extremely new, or young if you like, baby even, you are a new vampire. Your grandfather was Niall Brigant, Prince of the Fae Realm. As a hybrid, unlike Jason and Hadley, you had the essential spark. Now you are a fae vampire. The essential spark died with your humanity, you’ve retained your telepathy. Yes, your shields are a lot stronger and you haven’t lowered them. Nor have I asked you to utilise your natural ability. As your Maker, I know you still have your telepathy, remember, I have all your memories. I don’t have your fae skills, talents or abilities but I’m aware that you have retained them. That is a discussion for another time. You are not the only vampire fae hybrid in existence. You are rare, actually you are spectacular and more importantly, you are MINE. Never forget that, you are MINE, I will never release you. We will be together for eternity. You don’t have to participate tonight, I’m not going to force to. You’ve only used violence to defend yourself. I’m aware of that. I only asked so you didn’t think I was excluding you. Or hiding it from you. We’ll have no secrets. This’ll be for both of us. As your Maker, I’ll represent both of us. Thalia is also taking part. There’ll be only the two of us with those animals. No-one else knows. I haven’t told anyone. Thalia only knows I wanted these five secured. She doesn’t know the reason. She doesn’t have to know the reason. She is one of my oldest acquaintances. Her special vampire talent is her ability to hunt and track any quarry. She’ll assist. I know she’ll enjoy it and if they disclose or confess any transgressions she’ll remain silent. Unknown to most, Thalia has been one of my closest confidents for centuries. She won’t judge nor gossip. Ever.” 

Walking further into the depths of the warehouse after directing his troubled Childe to the stairs to begin her clothing sorting he calls back to her “I’ll come see you in three hours. There’s a shower down here. You won’t be subject to the results of my session with the animals. We’ll be back at our residence before dawn. There’s blood in the fridge up there, consume two bags before I see you next, tonight. Continue feeding Sookie, it calms you. Hunger feeds your emotions at your age, it generates the instability you witness in new vampires.”

Eric opens the door to the cells. He was naked. It wouldn’t do to soil his clothing. Everything else will wash off down the drain.

Thalia, also naked, is waiting, poking a steel rod into the middle cell. Abuse can be heard coming from the cell. The entire area, thanks to Eric’s design, is soundproof. It wouldn’t do for trespassers to alert the pesky human authorities. He opens the locked cupboard beside the door. Inside are various implements that obviously had multiple functions. 

“Where to begin?” he asks himself before calling out, “Thalia, bring out your prey, let’s have some fun.”

He turns smiling as he holding a cat-o’-nine-tails in his left hand. He’s looking forward to this. Eager to begin he flicks the whip through the air scaring the first extremely reluctant ‘patient’ being escorted out of his cell by Thalia.

Obscenities are being shouted by the occupants of the other cells. 

“This animal’s called Matty, Sheriff,” Thalia introduces the prisoner to Eric. “I caught him as he was attempting to molest a female girl. She was screaming for her mother. He was laughing and forcing a rag into her mouth. The little girl was glamoured to report her attempted abduction and rape to the Police when I dropped her off outside the Miden Police Station. That should keep them busy and keep his family from attempting to locate him for the next month or so.

“You have done well Thalia” Eric commends her. “Distracting the human authorities gives us more time with these animals. I’m looking forward to intimately getting under the skin of these five. By the end they will be begging…”

The door to the cells opens. His Childe stands there looking determined and oh so delicate. “My Childe” he acknowledges, smiling at her. “Have you come to have some fun?”

Sookie nods at Thalia in recognition. “Fun? I don’t think what you and your hunter have in mind is considered fun by those who she captured. Then again, as I was sorting through the costumes, I glanced up and noticed my reflection in the window. It was the face of a scared woman. I didn’t like that. I’m not one to avoid unpleasantness because I’m afraid. I refuse to be afraid of these five rapists. They had their fun, now I’m going to have some fun. The fun they had with me will be the last bit of pleasure they will ever experience.”

If she wasn’t a vampire she would be blushing at the two of them naked. She’s not sure where she should look, then decides its probably for the best that they have no clothing on. Her Maker assured her that this would get messy, laundering their bloody clothes would be impossible. Grimacing to herself she makes the brave decision to maintain eye contact with both vampires. 

Looking at the captive, “Eric, the rapist Thalia holds is called Matty. His wife Shirley won’t miss him, probably won’t even report him missing. Then again, she did take a $100,000 insurance policy out on him three months ago. That will help with raising their sons. Plus it’ll help with the new one. Though that one isn’t his. Its father is Rich. Tsk, tsk, tsk. Yes, even amongst themselves they can’t keep their hands and other parts confined. What was that saying we all learnt at Sunday School? Right, that’s it. Do not convert thy neighbour’s wife. They didn’t learn. Each of them was having it off with the others wives and girlfriends. Bet they didn’t know that? None of them had one bit of respect for the others. They called themselves friends. They are animals and fed off each other. Animals”

Sookie quickly approaches Matty. Eric shadows her movements to protect his Childe from danger. Snarling at him in Thalia’s grasp, she reaches up and grasps his neck. Her small hand covering the front of his throat. “Here, Matty. Here’s some of MY fun.” She closes her eyes and straightens the arm and tightens her hand clasping at his throat. 

Matty begins to convulse. “No. No. Make it stop. Please, make it go away.” He starts to scream, gasping for breath. Thalia, with her vampiric strength holds him upright as he blankly stares at nothing. He then screams again and blindly attempts to escape her clutches.

Eric orders Thalia, “Put him back in his box. He’s done. You’ll be explaining this to us. Won’t you my Childe?” He turns to Sookie, “What exactly have you done?” He asks her over the screams of the hallucinating Matty. “Don’t tell me yet. Wait till Thalia has secured him. We’ll go into the other room where the prisoners aren’t able to hear. I find its better when they don’t know what’s going to happen to them. The suspense is half the process of breaking them. Come.” Holding out his hand he clasps Sookie’s and walks towards a third closed door. 

“Thalia, when you’re ready please join us.” He calls back to her.

“My Sookie, you have hidden gifts? Gifts you haven’t told me of.” Eric questions her, then adds, “I need to know everything to be able to protect you, my Childe. Don’t leave anything, and I mean anything, out.” 

Thalia enters and closes the door. She suggests to the pair, “Let’s sit. I don’t think this is going to be a short explanation.” 

Eric seats his Childe on his lap. Holding and reassuring her that he was not angry only concerned that he didn’t know of this talent. He’s feeding pride and reassurance into their bond. Eager to discover what his Childe has done to the male, he begins to ask his questions, “What was that? Why is he screaming and convulsing? You only touched him briefly. What did you do?”

Sookie settles on his lap and turns to face him. Speaking directly to him, “We hadn’t seen or communicated with each other until the night you came to my farmhouse. During the five years we’ve been apart I’ve been experimenting with my telepathy. It sort of started when Bill attempted to have me use my light on him when he wanted to end himself. I didn’t, as by then my otherness was part of me, I accepted it. I wasn’t going to use it all up on him. As you know I staked him instead. It was revolting, Eric, honestly he was lying in his own grave next to his human wife’s grave.” Her whole body shudders in revulsion at the memory. “So it got me thinking, what can I do? If I can hear thoughts and shoot light from my hands, what else? Sam was a disappointment, you know. He wanted me to settle down immediately and breed. We hardly knew each other intimately. We were partners in the bar for a while and before that Boss/employee. I always knew he liked me more than I liked him, but I wasn’t going to have children with him if we weren’t compatible.”

Eric shakes her, “Sookie, enough of the Shifter. Concentrate. What did you do in there? How long have you been able to do it? Who knows you can do that? What else can you do? I need to know what I’m dealing with. How can I keep you safe if I don’t know?” He persists in reminding her of his original queries.

Thalia grunts in agreeance. Not wanting to know the personal details of The Viking’s new Childe.

Sookie huffs in annoyance. She’s using the story to delay revealing the information. It’s not often she can get one over him. Enjoying his exasperation, she playfully wiggles on his lap. Eric feeds his frustration to her through their bond wanting her explanations. 

Thalia can tell that there is more going on than what’s being said. “Sookie, what can you do? We need to know so you can be kept safe,” she pleads with her. Silently shaking her head, baby vampires, they are annoying at the best of times. This one being her Sheriff’s newest Childe, she’s unsure how strongly she can admonish her. “Tell us or leave so their suffering can begin.”

“Alright, alright. You guys are no fun.”

“What’s got into you, my Childe?” He asks of her.

“I decided to listen to you for once. I’m not going to be a victim. Those five bastards raped me. They hurt me. But as you said I can’t continue to live in that pain. I know I’ll regress now and then, but no, I’m not going to let their brutality rule my existence.”

“Sookie, enough.” Eric sternly tells her. He grounds out “What. Can. You. Do?” Giving her a hard shake with each word. “What did you do in there? Tell me, now,” he orders her.

Sookie attempts to get off Eric’s lap and sit in her own chair. Eric is having none of that and holds her to him. She looks at Thalia. “Sorry. I’m sorry, alright. I figured out all this stuff I can do and had no-one to share it with. All of them were wary of me. They knew I can hear their thoughts and most of the time I shielded so I didn’t. Then I began seeing if I could push my thoughts onto them. Like, how you guys can glamour humans. Though instead of causing dark holes on their brains that you get from a glamour you can’t tell what I’ve done. There’s no trace that I’ve been manipulating their brains. I tested it out on the drunks at the bar. Mostly, so, if there was an accident it could be blamed on them being drunk. Jason had an idea I was up to something but didn’t want to know too much. He can always feel when I’m reading his thoughts. That’s easier with Jason because he comes across as a simpleton, so like me he’s not believed when he says he can feel me.”

“So, let me get this straight” Eric interrupts, wanting information rather than a trip down history avenue, “You touched that male human, Matty? You touched him and he starts convulsing and won’t stop screaming. Sookie, what did you do to him?” He again asks beginning to lose patience with his flighty Childe.

“I touched him. It’s similar to when I listen to someone. If I’m touching them, skin on skin I get a clear picture, no interference. So I touched him, and you’re right his name is Matty. I touched him and pushed my nightmares into him. He’s reliving being raped over and over. He’ll relive it until I stop it. The best thing, Eric.” Sookie turns to him excitedly. “The best thing is that as he becomes more hysterical he feeds into the nightmare making it worse. His fears generate a different rape. They just go on and on until I stop it.”

“So, my Childe, when you were being raped by these five animals. Why didn’t you push the nightmares into them?” He asks. Patience, he reminds himself, she’s young. “Why? Why didn’t you do anything when you were being assaulted?” Eric asks her.

“I panicked. They were old school friends of Jason. They are married men. I didn’t believe that I was in danger. When Jason disappeared with that girl. Now that I think about it, what was an unattached female doing there? I bet they set that up to get him out of the way. They know Jason can’t resist. He has to go to bed with every girl he meets,” Sookie did the air quotes to “go to bed” while telling Eric the memory forgetting that he now had the memory of that time. “I was scared. They kept touching me. I wanted them to stop touching me. I got dizzy and eventually did faint. When I came to they had my panties off and my top was ripped. All I could think of was to get them to stop. Stop them pushing into me. It was horrible. And I flashed back to when René tried to kill me. I was scared, all I could think of was to get them to stop.” Sookie sobbed into Eric’s chest.

He hugged her closer to him, silently signalling to Thalia to leave to give his Childe some privacy as she was swamped with memories of that night. Rubbing his hands gently over her back he shushes her trying to calm her down. He croons her name over and over.

Speaking quietly, Eric praises his Childe, “I’m very proud of you. You came down to the interrogation cells knowing who was here. You approached that animal. The bastard who kept pinching you, the one that gave you the tranquilliser that night. Travis may have been the one to arrange the distraction for your brother, the one you hurt is the one who initiated the whole plan. It was never about catching up. Don’t ignore what you heard beneath all their rabid desires, don’t ignore that. You know, this was planned. Their wives were all conveniently busy. The unknown women. Curtis trying to ply you full of alcohol. When that didn’t work, drugging you. Dunc making sure you couldn’t get to a doorway and get out of the room. Rich hiding your bag with your cell phone in it. It was all planned. Now you have to accept that they always meant to hurt you. They were going to rape you that night Sookie. You couldn’t have known your shields were up. You have this undeserved respect for humans. The same humans that have looked down on you your entire human life. Humans that made fun of you and tried to make you believe that you were defected, disabled and of no consequence.” He continues to rub his hands over her back, nuzzling her neck as he speak quietly sharing memories of her human life.

There was a quiet tap on the door. Thalia was returning.

Eric straightened in his chair. “We have three hours before sunrise. I want Travis, the dark haired one with the moustache.” He instructs Thalia, “Take him into the next room. Let’s see if he likes to be pinched as much as he liked doing it. Make sure the pinchers are hot. It’ll give him something to think about while we rest for the day.” 

Standing, with Sookie still in his arms, he bends and gently places her on their chair. “Stay here Childe. I’ll have an hour or two with him. The other three can be watered down with freezing water for the last thirty minutes of the session. With the white noise I’ll be feeding into their cells, they’ll be uncomfortable all day.” Turning around as he is about to exit the room he reminds his Childe that she still had blood to drink before they rest.


	8. CHAPTER EIGHT:  GETTING TO KNOW ME

CHAPTER EIGHT: Getting To Know Me

Sookie was proud of herself and said so to Eric. She was proud she’d faced her rapists. She was proud they were all currently secured in the warehouse cells reliving the nightmares she’d given each of the five. They’d all be spending the day reliving the feelings of being violated over and over. The pinching of her skin, the snide and obscene comments about what they wanted to do to her. They talked about her, in front of her as if she wasn’t there or worse as if she had no feelings. All her requests for them to leave her alone and for her to get out of there were ignored by them. What she wanted, and it certainly none of them, didn’t matter. Their nightmares today while she rested, she’d targeted their nightmares to each one individually, feeding back into each of them the fear they invoked in her. Knowing they were suffering had her feeling better about herself.

“Am I bad Eric?” She asked on the drive back to their residence.

“What do you mean?” He enquired, unsure what this was about, reluctant to misunderstand her question and further inflame a hyped baby vampire. His Bonded. “Are you wanting to know if you’re bad at obeying your Maker’s requests? Or, are you bad at something else? Give me something to work with here Sookie. Bad? Bad at what?” Seeing this conversation exploding if clarification wasn’t forthcoming.

Sookie looked at him, “Bad for feeling good about those five animals spending the day screaming while reliving their own personal nightmares, created by me through my telepathy, over and over all day while we rest. I don’t feel any guilt knowing they’re suffering. Knowing that by the time we get there tonight they will basically be gibbering wrecks. That’s what. Am I bad for enjoying their suffering? Knowing they’ll barely recover from what I’ve done to them. That I, we, are going to inflict further harm to them all.” She asked him.

Feeling slightly more confident that he wasn’t going to open a new can of worms this close to rest, Eric pulled into their garage and turned the engine off. He turned to Sookie, “No. You aren’t bad. Will you ever forget what they did to you? Shouldn’t they remember what they did to you without enjoying their violation of you? Rape is about power, my Childe. For some it’s not about the forced penetration, it’s about the knowledge that they have the strength, power, to force their wants, desires, kinks, fetishes even, on someone else. For others rape is about taking what they believe is rightfully theirs. They have no thought about their victim, the rapists aren’t considering anything other than what they want. That’s power, that’s rape at its most basic. So no, I don’t believe you’re bad. Revenge, payback and or vengeance for your suffering doesn’t make you bad.”

Sookie exited the car and headed to the internal house door in the garage. She stopped with her hand on the door knob and turned back to Eric.

“I want them dead. I want them to suffer for years. I want them to know that they will die only when I let them. Only then will they die. I want them to know that every day they will suffer and know their only escape from their pain is death. But their deaths won’t be soon. Each day, week, month, I want to visit them for the next year and talk to them about what their pain will be for the forthcoming week. Eric, I want them begging for death. I don’t want them to ever believe that their life is going to be anything other than the cell they are in, and new adventures in pain and suffering. That’s all they can expect the rest of their lives to be. Every four months one can be removed from their cell and imprisoned elsewhere. Have one of the guards ‘accidently’ let them know that he was taken to their reserve and hunted by the Were’s on their full moon run. To give them that little bit of false hope. The rapist, he can be returned to the cells all chewed and maimed for more suffering.” She hissed at him.

Sookie then sat up straighter and looked down at her clasped hands, “Though that’s not fair to the Were’s. They wouldn’t agree to that anyway. Alcide wouldn’t co-operate. Don’t blame him. Hunting humans as a pack during the full moon isn’t good, they have to be come out to the world some time. Having stories of wolves hunting screaming humans won’t do their cause any good. Supe’s have a tendency to gossip, no matter what. Scratch that.”

Scowling she articulated to Eric, “They won’t be killed until I’m ready to kill them myself. I need to get my dignity back.” Sookie exclaimed. “Does that make me a bad person? Is this what a new vampire feels like the whole time? This need to make them hurt, bleed and bleed. Emotions going from extreme to extreme?” She asks as she opens the internal door. 

“Eric, what does bloodlust feel like?” Sookie stops, not waiting for an answer and asks, “This need to damage to them. This need…. It’s overpowering. I want to go back there and MAKE THEM SUFFER, SUFFER UNBEARABLY” she screams.

Turning to him “Can I kill them? Can you show me how to torture?” Her words running into each other the more excited and demanding she became.

“Sookie, Sookie.” Eric calls to her hoping to calm her without forcing a Maker’s Command on her. “Childe. You need to calm down. Get some blood. Feed. You’re on a high, the adrenalin is coursing through you. You’re nearly at bloodlust.”

“Fuck that. Let’s fuck. I want you now. I need you now. I need to feel you filling me. Fuck me Eric” she demands as she dances around her Maker.

Grabbing Eric around his waist and grinding her body against his. Running her hands up and down his back, “Fuck me Eric, fuck me. Fill me.” She again demands as she drags his head to her level to kiss him.

Eric, being the opportunist he has always admitted to being, drags her body up his as their kiss deepens. He slams them against the nearest wall forcefully pressing into her showing her how much she has aroused him. Wanting to be closer to her, he shreds her clothing. Undoing his pants he pulls them down with one hand enough for his cock to be unencumbered. Holding the back of her thighs, bracing Sookie against the wall, he is in her in one thrust. Halting to allow her to accustom to his size he waits two seconds and begins to pummel into her at vamp speed. Sookie hisses in delight wanting, needing their connection.

“Is this what you want?” Eric whispers into her ear. “Hard. Hard and fast. Do you need me? Do you want me?” he demands of her, “Answer me, Childe.” He continues to slam into her. Lifting his right hand to her breast to tug and pinch her nipple. “Answer me or I’ll leave you here to your own devices.”

Sookie pants at him, “Yes. I want this. I need this. More, Eric, more. Harder, harder” she moans, loving their animalistic coupling. Her body and mind focussed only on him pounding into her. “More,” she demands meeting him thrust for thrust.

“I can do this for the rest of the night.” Eric says. Enjoying the freedom of not having to worry about permanently injuring her. Holding her to him he speeds to their bedroom, flinging her onto their bed before landing on top of her and thrusting forcibly into her again. “Bite me Sookie. Bite and feed from me. I want it all, all of you.”

Sookie in the throes of bloodlust and passion has no care of her past or future. All she wants is Eric, here and now. She rakes her nails down his back leaving blood filled ridges, which of course healed seconds later. Thrusting up to meet him she latches onto his neck and bites hard. 

Eric loudly groans, “Yesss. Again. Harder. Harder, make it hurt. Make me feel, feel your teeth piercing me.” He orders flipping them over grasping her hips to continue their rhythmic mating. “Bite me. Drink.” He pleads, seeking to strengthen their connection.

Sookie gyrates on his cock leaning her arms back, using his thighs for balance and purchase. Eric moves his left hand to her clit, he wants his Childe mindless, rutting him without any thoughts other than him in this moment. Rubbing her nub at vampire speed hoping she’d become more wild, uninhibited, he smiles as she begins to shake and orgasm. Eric instinctively knew Sookie had thirty minutes before sunrise would force her down for the day, he was determined that she would spend that time mindlessly fucking him. He had needs too and his newest Childe was a delight with the bond feeding their mutual ecstasy back and forth. He grabbed her hip and flipped them over. “My turn” he whispered into her ear and began to forcibly plunge into her over and over. He’s determined that he’ll maintain this action until Sookie dies for the day or asks him to stop.

He knows that giving her intense intimate pleasure will alleviate some of her anxiety after being so brutally raped. Well, it’s what helped him when it happened to him all those centuries ago. Just thinking about it makes him determined that his Childe will not suffer further slight or harm from anyone. Driving his body into hers he leans down and nips at her breast bringing blood to the surface for him to lick at. “Childe. Bite me. Connect to me, come drink from me again,” he pants at her, seeking the exquisite pain to heighten their mating.

*************************************

Sookie woke cradled in Eric’s arms. There was no after effects felt by her from their bout of love making last night. Well, other than bodily fluids.

“Eric?” she asks.

“Yes” he whispers into her ear. She can hear the smile in his reply, if she concentrates she can feel the satisfied humming in their bond.

“Will you shower with me? I appreciate you staying in bed with me till I woke.”

“Blood first. There’s bags in the mini fridge. Feed then we’ll shower.” He directs. 

“You have to feed more often than me. I’m older. I don’t need as much as you.” He explains to her. “Your hunger isn’t as evident when you wake as a normal new vampire. I can feel your hunger though. Don’t discard that, you’re too young to go without. If something happens you won’t be able to control yourself. I know you don’t want to lose control and do something you’ll regret. So you feed before doing anything.”

Going to the fridge Sookie extracts a couple of blood bags. Holding one up to Eric in question she includes it in the pile to heat when he nods his acceptance. Once the blood is heated and consumed they proceed to the shower.

Eric soaps her back running the sponge up and down. Idly watching the soap run down over her buttocks as the shower water rains down on her skin he asks Sookie, “How are you feeling? Don’t lie. Don’t gloss it over.” He gathers her into his arms cradling her head against his chest waiting for her reply. He treasures intimate moments like this.

She raises her hand to his neck, “I’m surprisingly okay at the moment. The anger from last night is gone.” 

She looks up at him as he gazes down at her through the shower water. “Sorry if I got a little out of control last night. Not sure what came over me.”

“Your anger fuelled your bloodlust. It was to be expected. I certainly enjoyed the results.” Eric smiles reassuring her that she’d done nothing wrong. “What I do want to know is how you feel about it?” he persists, needing her to verbalise this. He won’t allow his Childe to stew in self-doubt and hate herself. None of this is her fault. 

Sookie takes the sponge from him and starts soaping his chest while gathering her thoughts. She knows that he won’t allow her to deny last night happened. Them, that was good, they were good together, always had been. The rest, previous to them, that, that was …. she didn’t really know if she was truthful.

“I’ve never felt that out of control before. I know you said as a vampire I’d feel things more intensely but never did I imagine that I’d want to tear people apart. Watch their blood flow from their bodies, drink that blood, and bathe in that blood. It was unnerving and exhilarating all at once. The power I felt Eric, its unreal. I wanted to kill them then I wanted to, to, ravish you,” she said the last shyly peering down at the shower floor.

Eric put a finger under her chin and raised her face to him. “Never be ashamed, my Childe. Nothing you did was unusual. Your emotions will be this extreme while you’re this young. One of the reasons I insist you feel often is to stabilise you emotions. Hunger is a basic emotions and if you’re starving you’ll be easily upset. If you’re upset and starving you won’t care about the aftereffects. You’ll just react. Never mind the consequences. I don’t want to have to punish you, nor do I want to force Maker’s Command after Maker’s Command on you to control your behaviour. You need to listen, learn and remember. At your age, hunger is your greatest concern. I don’t want you to go hungry. If you feel yourself getting hungry, feed.” He ended his speech with. “A full Childe is a safe Childe.”

“I know what you’re talking about now. The bags you fed me just before I went down yesterday morning calmed me right down. I woke feeling fine except for all the fluids over me,” she grimance at the memory of waking covered in stale fluids from both of them. “What I did attacking you ….”

“You did nothing I didn’t want Sookie” Eric assured her.

“What I did. I’ve never been that aroused before. Never. If being a vampire means I always on the verge of attacking someone. Don’t let me run wild. I don’t want to hurt anyone.”

“Sookie. Stop on that, I’ll protect you and them if necessary. But if it’s between you and them, I choose you. I choose you every single time. You. You are my reason to exist. It’s because of you that the world still exists. If I’d lost you I would have destroyed everything, wouldn’t have cared. The universe exists only because you exist.” He assured her.

While combing conditioner through her hair, Eric continued, “You were raped. Repeatedly raped not so long ago.”

“I know that. Do you thing I’ll ever forget that?” she growled at him.

After rinsing the conditioner from her and his hair he stood under the water with her. “What I’m trying to talk about, its hard because you have this habit of attacking me to defend yourself. So please let me finish.”

Sookie looked up at him and nodded.

Eric took an unneeded breath, “Not so long ago you were raped. Raped not just once but by five people who you knew and planned the night with the goal of getting you alone so they could rape you. They knew exactly what they were doing.” Wiping the red tinged water from her face he continued. “Their idea of a fun night, that night, was to have fun at your expense. They didn’t consider how you would feel while it happened or how you’d feel afterwards. Their whole night was set up to hurt you. Though they didn’t think of you at all other than as someone they would have sex with whether you wanted to have sex with them or not. I’m not going to call it anything other than sex or in actuality rape. Repeated rape of you. That was their night.”

Handing her a towel he wrapped his towel around his wet hair. Wrapping her towel around her body and wrapping her hair in another towel he leant against the vanity unit with a quiet Sookie between his legs leaning against him. “The rapists’ night had consequences. You died. Yes. You died. By the time I got to you at the farmhouse and got Dr Ludwig there you were too far gone to survive.”

Sookie went to make a comment and Eric shooshed her. Holding her closer to his body.

“Let. Me. Finish.” He annunciated each word slowly, giving her a gentle shake. Sookie hung her head shamed that she had forgotten that he wanted to talk about this without being interrupted.

“To continue,” hugging her to let her know she was forgiven. “Your rapists’ didn’t think about what would happen after they violated you repeatedly. They knew as a group that they were stronger than you. What could happen to them? The local human Sheriff has known all of you all your lives. The fool probably went to school with you all. You could have reported the rape. But it’s your word against theirs. Your brother hasn’t been any help.” When she went to object he gave her another gentle shake and went on. “No, he hasn’t. He left you alone in that farmhouse accepting your word that you were fine. What help was he? There was little or no food there. Don’t make excuses for him. Even I know that humans have to eat regularly. He’s the man of the family and you have always made excuses for him. Not this time. He and I will eventually have a talk and an accounting about this, but not now. I’m not speaking about him as part of the reason you were so severely dehydrated and starved. The others who you consider friends and did nothing will also have a reckoning too.”

Locating the brush from the vanity bench he took the towel from her hair and began to brush her blonde locks while speaking. “Dr Ludwig fed you intravenously with a solution for humans for twelve hours. In that time you didn’t respond to any treatment. She said that there was nothing that she or any medical person could do to make you well. It was my decision to turn you. No-one asked me to, but I couldn’t, no wouldn’t, allow the universe to exist without you in it somewhere. Now that I have you with me for all time I happy to let things be. Though the rapists and your so called friend and I will be having more of my individual attention.”

After tying off her braided hair he picked her up in his arms and walked to their dressing room. “What happened to you, the rapes, you need to talk to someone about it. You can’t hold it in. It’ll hurt you, I know this from my own experience. It does get better. It does get better” he repeated to her as he handed her the dress he wished for her to wear to Fangtasia. “You can talk to me if you don’t want to talk to a trained Counsellor, I don’t mind. I don’t mind because in time we’ll know everything and I mean every little thing about each other. That’s the way it is with bonded couples. We’ll eventually know every little secret about the each other. Then our existence will be one of mutually shared experiences. “ 

“Until then though you need to heal. I don’t mind sex with you when you’re angry and bordering on bloodlust. Don’t mind that at all. We both enjoyed that. I want making love too. I want it all, Sookie. Everything you have to offer. That’s why I want you to get some help and not hold all the hurt in. Vent if you want but you cannot go around angry the whole time. It doesn’t make it bettwe. Believe me I know. Battlefields are strewn with corpses from my anger. I didn’t care what side I was on just that I hurt someone, anyone. You don’t need to get through this like that. It’s not you. It’s not me anymore either, just in case you’re wondering.” He added quickly knowing his Childe that well.

Grinning at her, “I can’t wait to experience the world through you. It’s not like when I was a young vampire. I left my Maker and had to make my way alone. You’ll never be alone. I’ll always be with you. We’re mated, bonded plus Maker and Childe. We can’t get any closer. And no, before you say it, I won’t tire of you. I haven’t yet and I never will. I believe we’re fated. One of those lucky couples who are meant to be.” Eric finished smirking at her as he put his boots on.

Standing, holding out his hand he escorted her to their feeding lounge where the evening’s donors were waiting.

Once the donors were out the door, Sookie spoke for the first time since their shower. “We are going to the warehouse after aren’t we? I haven’t finished with them” she stated. “I’m going to do the vampire thing and take some of my aggression out on the last ones to hurt me.”

“If you get too bloodthirsty my Childe I’m going to insist that you sip on blood all night while at Fangtasia. I don’t want you lashing out there on the human customers. I can feel you tensing up ready to strike out at any provocation. If, by the time we arrive at Fangtasia I’m going to use a Maker’s Command to ensure you don’t do something you may regret later when you’re more stable, rational if you like.” Eric informed her as they entered the garage for the car trip to his business front. 

As they exited the estate Eric shifted gear and said to her, “Think about what I said earlier. I can feel your hurt. I have your memories I know what they did to you. I know what you did. I also know you refused help after the incident. They had no right to rape you. No man has the right to force himself on another when their attentions are so obviously not wanted. Sookie you did what you could to stop it happening. No way is this any of your fault. You hold no blame. So stop thinking you were partly at fault. It’s all their fault. They will pay. Pay with their lives eventually. But you must deal with your rape. It will take time. You need to talk about it. Not spew it all out when you’re angry. That doesn’t help, talk about it when you have the quiet time. Write about it in a journal then before we rise each night we can discuss your entry. I only want you to accept that these horrible violations happened. I don’t forget Bill’s rape of you in the back of the car coming back from Jackson. The past is set. Nothing can change the past. The future is what we have ahead of us. Together we have the rest of our existences to experience what the universe has to offer.”

Sookie sat quietly taking in everything he’d said. She knew that she was lashing out. It wasn’t fair to Eric that he bore the brunt of her anger and distress. Being a vampire intensified her anger and she was scared, terrified she admitted to herself, that she’d fatally hurt someone. She knew she spend the rest of her existence wallowing in guilt if she unintentionally murdered someone in rage. Her rapists’, they deserved to die, painfully for what they’d done to her and probably to others. She didn’t know if their wives and girlfriends were aware of the activities but she had a suspicion that they knew and didn’t care. She didn’t care what became of them.

The one she wanted to know if he had a suspicion of what they’d being doing is Jason. Did he know?

Following him into his office she sat on the couch thinking over everything he’d said. It’s true, he had her memories so she couldn’t deny things. She couldn’t gloss it all over as her little outburst this morning proved. Eric didn’t deserve to be her outlet, sure he’d like that, but their relationship wasn’t going to survive on her taking her rage out on him every time things got too much. He was right she had to come to terms with her past no matter how distressing it would be.

“Sookie. Sookie. Sookie. Come back to me, Childe.” Eric called to her. “You need to have more blood. I can feel you spiralling. Satisfy your hunger, don’t deny you aren’t hungry. You need to feed. When your emotions are in this much turmoil, being so young you need to feed. It calms young vampires down.”

“Am I always going to be a young vampire?” Sookie groused to him.

“Yes.” Eric succinctly replied. “I am over one thousand years older than you. I have been a vampire for all that time. You will always be younger than me. Accept it and move on. As to why I’m urging you to feed, you said you didn’t want to hurt anyone. If you leave this office and someone upsets you, you’ll lash out. Can you control what you’ll do? Can you assure yourself that the paying customers, who I remind you are human, are safe from you?”

Standing up and coming around the desk to lean against it, he looked at her. “I don’t care if you hurt the humans. But, my Childe, you do. So feed,” he ordered. “You can drink while sitting beside me on the throne. Three bottles at least while the patrons worship our magnificence.”

“You are so full of yourself Northman” Sookie snickered at him as she followed him to the thrones on the platform.

“I’d prefer you were full of me,” he replied sitting down after Sookie was seated beside him.

“Eric” she hissed at him. “People are watching.”

“The fun bit is not changing your expression” Eric commented to her. “Pam and I were practiced at it. Think unhappy things. Don’t smile. They’re here to admire you. If you can’t not react go into downtime. Feed first. The bottles are beside your seat. That is an order. Control, my Childe, control.” He repeated to her.

‘Control’, Sookie thought to herself. That should be my mantra. ‘Control’.


	9. Pam's Story

Pam’s Story

 

Pam stood scouring the pots and pans used by the Chef’s in the massive kitchen of the tourist hotel. Her face had a film of moisture from the continuous steam rising from the hot soapy water in massive sink. She’d been cleaning the kitchens filthy utensils, pot, pans and whatever for the past six hours. As Aparlt stated to her, she was a vampire and didn’t need a break so she was perfect for this task.

She mentally cursed her Maker and that faerie, Sookie Stackhouse. Her Maker had let her know that she was her new sister and his bonded companion. If only that fucking faerie had died like she was meant to.

Glamouring those males to rape her wasn’t possible. The use of a witch to cast a compulsion on all those rednecks so Sookie wouldn’t discover her involvement, was, in her own mind, brilliant. Who knew he’d discover her before she died? Fucking Were. Fucking pathetic faerie couldn’t even die. The witch had assured her that Sookie would succumb to her depression, she’d cast that spell on the farmhouse. Bitch couldn’t even die. Now her Maker despised the sight of her. Couldn’t bring himself to punish her personally. Oh no! He got his BFF to do that. Said he couldn’t trust himself not to end her.

He would if he knew her involvement in that bitches ‘tragic’ downfall. 

Flinging the rag against the wall and grabbing the steel wool to scour the burnt-on crud. Humans! How could they eat this awful smelling shit? It stank, she stank, her hair stank. Aparlt had threatened to command her to shave her hair all off if she continued to complain about the stink. This was hell. There was no end to the filth, night after night she was to be here at her station cleaning up after they fed everyone throughout the day. That was her job. There was no respite. As Aparlt kept reminding her when he locked her in her resting place she was the perfect kitchen hand, she didn’t’ need any breaks. 

She was a vampire! Her Maker was the legendary Viking, Eric Northman. A name she’d given him!

Scrubbing harder while scowling at the offending baking dish, her Maker had banished her from his side. He had blocked her. No longer could she feel the security of his emotions, no longer could she rely on him. Once her punishment was completed and she was released she would be on her own. No doubt he’d let all those who associated or knew of him know that she was out of favour. Red tears dripped onto the suds, that fucking Sookie Stackhouse. If only she’d died like she was meant to. 

Pam always knew that her Maker and that fucking faerie would end up together. That’s why she’d acted. There was no way Eric could trace anything back to her. Now SHE had all his attention, all his money for eternity. There was nothing she could do about it. By the time she would be free she would be known as a vampire not be trusted, one shunned by her Maker.

Washing the filth off the current pot, the smell was overwhelming. The baked-on crap, really, how could anyone consume this crap? If only they knew what it looked like at her end of the food preparation chain. Wiping her brow clean of the condensation from the sink she noticed her arm was covered in crud. Another indignity to endure because of that fucking faerie.

Vacillating between rage and despair, Pam was mindful that the kitchen staff would alert Aparlt of any misbehaviour. Three of the sous chefs were Were’s. If she was to glamour the humans she still had to contend with the Were’s. Knowing Aparlt, he more than likely had the kitchens on CCTV too. 

Nothing had gone right since her Maker had met Sookie Fucking Stackhouse. 

She didn’t have a manicure. Aparlt wouldn’t allow her to get for one. Her nails were chipped and flaking by the end of each night/shift. Only to be restored to the way they were when she was turned when she rose. Hair, she couldn’t even dare to complain about her hair. It was in a hair net. A hair net! She wore these grubby white kitchen pants with the matching stained shirt. Where was her Dior? Her Versace? Even worse, her underwear was purchased for her from WalMart. It itched!

Being silvered would have been kinder. At least then on-one would have seen her. Each evening at the start of her shift he took a photo and before going to rest another photo was taken. She wasn’t allowed access to the internet. A blog of her humiliation was there for all to view. There was nothing that she could do.

Rebelling had already earnt her a further five years with Aparlt. Her Maker had agreed. Misbehaviour extended her punishment. This was all Sookie’s fault. All of it.

Making plans was impossible. She was monitored and her resting place was secured. Secured on the exterior. Pam couldn’t freely go anywhere. Aparlt had even mentioned that he had provided the funding for an experimental GPS tracker to be implanted in a vampire. His scientist had just to iron out the vampire physiology so the tracker wouldn’t be ejected. She knew that the tracker was to be bonded to the recipient’s heart so that it could not be removed without the vampire meeting their true death.

Was that to be her true punishment? Not able to freely travel? Pam was terrified that her Maker was the instigator of this experimental tracker. His fascination with human technology bordered on obsessive. Especially amending such technology for vampire use. Part of his fortune was directed to developing technologies. He’d previously said that vampires who didn’t adapt or evolve had no place in today’s world.

Nothing was going right. The tall Were, just dumped more things to scrub at her station. It was never ending.

Pam could feel herself building, nearing bloodlust. She was shaking. Now she’d just twisted the stainless-steel baking pan. Bad enough she knew what one was. This would end up with further punishment. 

Throwing the useless steel mass against the wall she went to scream.

“I command you to be silent. Do not make one verbal sound. Do not stamp your feet. Slam your hands against the sink or the wall. Any further damage is one more year.” Aparlt whispered from behind into her ear. “Your tantrums are beginning to disturb the kitchen staff.” 

Moving to stand beside her facing the kitchen, he continued, “no amount of sulking is going to change this Pam. Learn to accept that you are being punished. Try to remember why your Maker is so disgusted with you. You, yourself are exacerbating your punishment. Accept what you have to endure.”

Standing Aparlt moved behind her again as she stared at the wall, “don’t continue like this. If you do it will never end. I only have finite patience for sulking and tantrums. I have a permanent option to resolve your unhappiness. You only need to tell me that you wish to meet your true death. Your Maker will allow this.”

Pam trembled. Fear wasn’t something she experienced often. She knew that Eric had been speaking to Aparlt. That he would allow her to meet her true death was a shock. 

She wrenched the twisted steel mass from the wall and straightened it out as best as she could. Picking up a new rag she began the endless task of cleaning what was there for the production of food for the never-ending chewing guests. She knew if she were to act out so soon after this warning Aparlt would follow through with a stake to her heart.

Nothing was as humiliating as having to clean up after humans. They are her food. They are decent sex partners, as long as one remembered they broke. Plus, they can be glamoured to carry out essential day time tasks. She wasn’t made to cater for them, they were here for her.

Pam knew that she had only two hours left, she could feel the stages of the moon and sun. At the end of each endless night all she had to look forward to was feeding. Aparlt provided her with a donor each morning before she died. Only for blood though. Nothing more. 

At the beginning, she had attempted to circumvent his command by fucking and feeding. That was a lesson she would not forget. Bound in silver chains and fed pigs blood every third day for a month as punishment. Then forced to wear disposable hospital scrubs under her kitchen outfit for the next six months. She learnt, Aparlt commanded and she obeyed. 

Her Maker had opened their Bond to send intense feelings of disappointment for the entire time. Once she had completed her punishment their Bond had abruptly closed, leaving Pam feeing bereft. She’d moped for months. 

She knew that all she should focus on was completing her punishment. Getting far far away from everyone. Pam mused on living in New Zealand, hopefully no-one knew of her there. It is isolated enough from the rest of civilisation. They did have the internet there? Didn’t they?


End file.
